Meaning of Life
by JOXER
Summary: Lucas thinks over his life and wishes he was never born. What would the world be like with out him? OMG!!! IT IS DONE!!! IT IS REALLY OVER!!!! DONE!!! FIN!!! :)
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: seaQuest and all the characters in this story belongs to   
Amblin Entertainment, Sci-fi Channel and anyone else with a legal claim   
to them. If I ever win the lottery, everyone would have to ass my name   
to the disclaimer but until then, I playing with them and will return   
them back. I am doing this for fun and making no profit except the   
hate mail I will get for writing.   
  
On a personal note: Got this idea from Zen, thanks a lot and to all   
the people who know me. Thanks for being a friend. Oh, idea came from   
an episode of the WB's Popular, which I also do not own.   
  
I am a slow writer so please be patient for the next chapters!!!  
  
Rated PG-13 for a little violence and some ideas of suicide  
  
Meaning of Life  
By the untalented JOxER  
Chapter One  
  
  
As the driver pulled up to the house, computer analyst Lucas Wolenczak steped   
put of the car and apologized for the short notice and waved his good bye. Lucas opened   
the door to his father's house and was recalling the events of that day. He had spent all   
day long with his father. No surprise that his father intention for Lucas was for pure   
show off. His father was being honored for another break though in the science field, a   
big boring party with stupid scientist that think so high of themselves. Lucas had shaken   
every important hand and has heard the same stupid speech his father had rehearsed to   
make him look good: Hello sir, enjoying yourself today? Have you met my son, Lucas?   
He was working on his Ph.D. in Stanford but the UEO wanted him to be the computer   
analyst on the seaQuest and of course he couldn't resist. I am so proud of what my 16   
year old son that has accomplished…. *Proud? * Rethinking the speech, *proud, yeah   
right. So proud to send me away? So proud of me that you push me aside? So proud to   
beat the crap out of me? No, he is not proud. If not then what? Regretted?   
Disappointed? Ashamed? * As Lucas thought this through, he heard a fast moving car   
coming to a dead halt. * Oh shit*, he quickly ran up the stairs and shut the door to his   
room. The door had no lock but it was an obstacle that might keep him safe. There was   
no place to hide and even if he did, he knew it would make things worse. All he could do   
is rear himself to the farthest corner of his room and just wait. Lucas shut his eyes tight,   
wishing when he opened them this would have been a dream and he would be safe, back   
at the seaQuest. His wish came crashing down when he heard heavy footsteps landing   
hard on the stairs. Every step drew closer and closer when Lucas' door flew opened.   
  
"Get over here Lucas, Now." Lawrence Wolenczak ordered to his son. Lucas stood   
there in fear; his father had a look that Lucas knew too well. Lucas took a couple of steps   
towards his father and hoped he could talk out of this one. There was no chance but he   
had to try.  
  
"Dad, I am sorry but.."  
  
"How dare you leave the ceremony like that? I told you I had a speech to give and   
wanted you to stick around. You better have a good reason for leaving or else!"   
Lawrence warned.  
  
*Or Else… or else..* "I-I was not feeling to good a-and it was already late. I have to get   
up early to attend the meeting that the UEO ordered for the seaQuest and I thought…"   
Lucas was not expecting the hard fits landing on his face this early. The blow hit hard   
and made Lucas land on the floor. Lawrence had begun his tantrum. Lucas curled up in   
his regular position, protecting his head and his stomach, as his father began to land kicks   
on his body.  
  
"You worthless piece of shit" One kick. "You know how embarrassing it was" another   
kick to Lucas' side. "I announced you when I gave my speech" another kick to Lucas'   
lower back. "They all laughed at me when I couldn't find you." Another kick. The kicks   
had suddenly stopped and almost in disbelief that this abuse was over. It was too soon   
Lucas thought and he had to know for sure. He raised his head from the protection of is   
arms and his relief turned to horror.   
  
"Thought you were never going to look up to me" and with that, Lawrence landed a hard   
kick on Lucas' head. Lucas didn't have time to raise his hands for protection when the   
kick came head on. Lucas landed back on his back and wished that that kick had made   
him pass out. Wrong, he was grabbed by the neck and was hauled to his feet.  
  
"Get up, I am not through with you yet." Lawrence was on for another round. "This time   
Lucas, you have really screwed up, and I need to teach you a lesson. Even if it costs you   
your life!" Suddenly, all of Lucas pain was gone and the words echoed in his mind. His   
father was seriously thinking of killing him this time. There have been other times where   
Lucas wished he was dead but the tone of Lawrence voice made it very clear, he wanted   
Lucas dead for real this time. Lucas had to get away and with a sudden burst of energy,   
he pushed his father aside and ran out the door. Lucas quickly made it for the stairs as he   
heard his father calling for him to return. Lucas stumbled on the last steps but he knew   
he had to go on. The voice was getting closer and angrier. Lucas made it out the door   
and headed towards his father's car. He opened the door and released he forgot one   
important thing, the keys. *What a genius I am* he thought and made a small laugh at   
his stupid ness. It soon died off when he heard his father calling him. Louder than   
before, than what he have ever heard, Lucas looked up and saw his father in the doorway   
holding a baseball bat.   
  
"Oh you stupid boy, you are really going to get it now, maybe the court would buy that I   
was mentally insane when I killed my own son" Lawrence intentions were very clear   
now, Lawrence wanted Lucas dead. Lucas jumped out of the car and head toward the   
street. All he could think about was getting away from this monster and going back to   
where he was safe, the seaQuest. Lucas turned the corner and came face to face with an   
old Chevy truck. The driver did not see the boy until the truck's headlights illuminated   
the boy's figure. The truck tried to stop but it was going to fast to stop in time. Lucas   
tried to dodge the truck but the truck caught him on the side. Lucas felt the impact of the   
car and began to scream as his body was tossed into the air. He fell almost 20 feet from   
where he was hit. He cried even louder when landed on his leg and felt the bone being   
broken into two pieces. He landed flat on his back and jerked once more before he   
passed out from the pain. He welcomed this darkness with open arms.  
  
********-*************  
copyright 2001-   
So, how am I doing? Better I hope. Writing chapter 2. Please leave you comment on the   
review sheet, it is very rude to keep your comments to yourself and not share them with   
the world. Hate mail gladly accepted! seaQuest_fan@yahoo.com   



	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I think we all know this part. If not, read the first chapter!  
  
Thanks to Zev! Love ya man! Great idea! To all Sup!   
  
Meaning of Life  
By the untalented JOxER  
Chapter 2  
  
  
It was exactly 7:15 am when Captain Nathan Bridger looked at his watch as he stood at   
the entrance of UEO headquarters. Accompanied by Dr. Kristen Westphalen, the captain   
and the doctor greeted the officers, as they entered inside the building. Of course, the   
first to arrive was Commander Jonathan Ford, not at all surprised; he was a dedicated   
man and took his job very seriously, maybe a little too seriously. Lt. Katie Hitchcock   
came five minutes later, laughing as she got out of the car. She was being accompanied   
by a loud Lt. Ben Krieg, no wonder. Later, Sensors Chief Miguel Ortiz was arguing with   
Chief of Security Crocker on the recent game they saw. One by one, they greeted the   
captain and entered the building. . The meeting was to start at 8:00 am sharp and the   
captain ordered every member of his crew to be early. Nathan looked at his watch again   
and gave a big yawn.   
  
"You look tired Nathan" Kristen said when she noticed the bags over his eyes.  
  
"I am, I was preparing the speech, that I am giving out today, last night that I didn't get a   
chance to rest." Nathan brought his hand over his mouth as another yawn took over.   
  
It was 7:45am. Tim O'Neil was the last person to enter the building; he was embarrassed of   
his "late" arrival and just gave a small wave to the Captain as he entered the doors.   
Every one that was supposed to attend the meeting has shown up. Everyone, except   
Lucas. It was near 7:50 am and the teen had not shown up. Kristen noticed a worry look   
had replace Nathan's greeting smile.  
  
"Captain, what is it?"  
  
"Lucas, he was supposed to attend the meeting, I told him to be early."  
  
"Don't worry about him, he is probably running late." Still notice that this statement was   
not helping the Captain, "he is a teenager, what do you expect." Kristen was running out   
of excuses for the boy and hoping the captain would buy this.  
  
"You are probably right Kris. But if he is late, he will be grounded once we get back to   
the boat!" The tone of his voice made it seem that Lucas was never going to leave his   
quarters!  
  
"Sounds harsh Nathan"  
  
"I know, he would be lucky if he ever sees the sun again!" Bringing his watch to his eyes   
again. "Come on, it is 7:55 and I don't US to be late!" Nathan extended his arm around   
Kristen's shoulder and walked towards the entrance doors. Giving one last look behind   
him, hoping the teen was running out of a cab half dressed running late like Kristen said,   
he entered the building. *It might be just like Kris said; Lucas is running late, yeah. That   
is it, no need to worry about this. Lucas should be the one worrying! * Nathan kept   
assuring his instincts that Lucas was ok as he entered the room. But somewhere, deep   
inside, he knew something was terribly wrong.   
As the meeting began Nathan had toned out everyone and was lost in his thoughts. The   
meeting was about another tour planned for the seaQuest in the fall. The UEO invited   
some speakers and some media for this big occasion. The meeting was not that important   
but just another way to show off the seaQuest. The meeting was in its 2nd hour and the   
teen had not shown up. Nathan's worry was started to fill his mind with evil thoughts, he   
didn't even notice when he was called to give out his report. Nor did he feel a gentile tap   
on his shoulder.   
"Captain..."The voice did not registered into Nathan's mind. All his energy was focused   
on Lucas. *What the hell could be delaying him? Maybe he is stuck in a ditch   
somewhere. Maybe he had engine problems. Maybe he just forgot. Maybe...* A nug,   
more like a mild shake, awoke Nathan from his war with is mind.  
  
"Captain, you need to give your report"  
  
Nathan notice Kristen's worried look on her face. He gave out a fake smile "Oh, thanks   
Kris, I must of fallen asleep." He turned as he felt eyes scanning him. The seaQuest   
crew had the same worried look that Kristen gave him. He apologized to the guests and   
started his report. Nathan gave out a small brief report on his job as captain and how   
honored he was. The other part of his report was just some test he was proud of and how   
the seaQuest is more that what he dreamed. Whenever Nathan paused to move on to   
another subject, he quickly glanced at the door, hoping an embarrassed teen would just   
walk in any moment now. No such luck! He sat back down after giving his speech only   
to return to his thoughts of Lucas. By the end of the meeting, everyone was giving their   
thanks and started to leave slowly. It was 12:00pm and the only people remaining in the   
room were the seaQuest senior crew. They all noticed that something was troubling the   
captain, so they all stayed to figure it out. They all figured that is had to do with Lucas'   
absence.  
  
"Ok, this joke has gone long enough, now does anyone know where is Lucas?" Nathan   
almost focusing this idea to Ben Krieg. Almost at once, the whole crew turned and   
followed Nathan's suspicion.  
  
"Hey, don't know what you all are thinking, I have not seen Lucas since we left for shore   
leave." Ben defended this accusation. No one seemed to buy it, Ben and Lucas were a   
couple of pranksters and this was not the first time that Lucas had played a joke on the   
crew. "It is the truth Captain, Honest!"  
  
"Sorry Krieg, I just had to make sure it was... something else than...But what can be   
keeping him. Krieg, call Dr. Wolenczak and get this figured out!"  
  
"Yes sir" Ben started the connect when he turned and spoke to the captain "You'll see   
Captain, Lucas is probably had one too many beers and asleep on someone's back   
porch."  
  
" I hope you are right Ben, I hope that is it."  
  
As Ben brought up the vid link, Nathan was not surprised that a security answered his   
call. She was too busy painting her fingernails to even look up.  
  
"Dr. Wolenczak office, this is his secretary, may I help you sir?" she spoke, rehearsed,   
but never looking up to see who was the caller.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, this is Captain Bridger from the seaQuest, I need to talk to the Doctor."  
  
"I am sorry but he is busy right now, if you like I can take a message and will give it to   
him as soon as possible. Is this an emergency?" She said trying to blow her nails dry.  
  
"Of course this is an emergency! It is about his son, Lucas. I cannot seem to locate him   
and I need to talk to Dr. Wolenczak and I will not leave a message."  
  
"His son had been checked into a hospital sir."  
  
"What! Why?...Never mind, which one?"   
  
"The Buffalo Bay Hospital in Buffalo, NY, sir and now if you don't mind, I must get   
back to work."  
  
"Do you even care? It is not important, good-bye ma'am. Oh by the way, that is an ugly   
color on you, next time try cold heart blue!" Nathan quickly turned off the link before   
the secretary could react. How could someone be so cold hearted? Nathan quickly   
reached for his PAL and ordered a shuttle to transport him to the hospital. As he turned   
to apologize to the crew for leaving, Sensor Chief Miguel Ortiz held him back.  
  
"We would all like to accompany you sir, if you don't mind. We are all worried about   
Lucas." Miguel was speaking for all the crew and Nathan turned to see that they were in   
agreement.   
  
"Alright, thanks you all. Come on."  
  
As they all aboard the shuttle, Nathan sat at the seat closest to the launch door. He did not   
realize that Dr. Westphalen sat next to him, trying to comfort the captain. The whole   
crew had a special bond with Lucas and could not bear the thought that Lucas was hurt.   
The Captain however bonded with the kid more than anyone knew. He did not replace   
his son Robert with Lucas but it did help the Captain to get over his loss. Lucas had   
brought life back into Nathan's life and if it was not for him, Nathan knew that he would   
be back at his island, giving up on a thing called life. Now, if something happened to   
Lucas, Nathan knew that he would not be able to handle this blow to his heart, not again.   
  
************-****************  
  
Sorry it took too long, studying for FINAL!!! But manage to squeeze this in between trig   
class! Chapter three and the others will not take this long, so sorry ya'll! Oh, my beta   
was off for vacation. Maybe rewrite this chapter later, first will try to finish this story!   



	3. 

Disclaimer- Ya know, but if ya don't, check out chapter one.  
Personal note- Love you people!  
  
Meaning of life  
By the untalented JOxER  
Chapter 3  
3 hours later. Time is 1545... -  
  
Nathan leaped out of the car that transported the seaQuest crew to the Hospital. He went   
in; thinking the worst about Lucas' condition. *He was hit by car, no, no, no, a truck, a   
truck. What was wrong with the driver that he could not see a child in the road!!! No,   
don't do this to yourself, Lucas will turn out to be ok, yeah, that is right. Right? * Nathan   
tried to assure his mind that Lucas was fine, maybe just some burses, and some scratches   
but again his instincts kicked and pictured the worst. They headed towards the   
emergency door and tried to enter the ER when an elderly nurse stopped them.  
  
"I am sorry sir, you can not enter here." the nurses kindly express her thought and kept   
looking at the "Personal only" sign at the door.  
  
"Look, I am the Captain of the UEO vessel the seaquest. A member of my crew was   
checked into this hospital yesterday night, I must see him. His name is Luc...."  
  
"I am really sorry captain but I can not let anyone in here, you can get some information   
at the front desk. Then they can advise me to let you in. Other than that, I am sorry."  
  
"Thanks allot" Nathan felt that he could take on this annoying nurse but he had to restrain   
himself from doing so.   
  
Kristen moved Nathan out of her way and she tried her luck. "Wait, I am Lucas   
Wolenczak's personal physician, I must see how he is."  
  
"I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do. You must check with the front desk." And   
with that, she slammed the door shut.  
  
Nathan motioned to his crew to wait at the waiting room as he checked Lucas status.   
They agreed and a few minutes later, Nathan came back to face his crew.   
  
"Nathan, what's wrong" Kristen asked as she noticed all the blood drained form Nathan's   
face.  
  
"Lucas... He was pulled into the OR 2 hours ago." His eyes were about to burst of tears   
but fought his emotions and continued. "They are removing his spleen. There was major   
internal bleeding and..." A soft voice broke Nathan's concentration and turned to see a   
middle aged woman standing in the doorway.  
  
"Excuse me, I am Doctor Chambers and I performed the operation on a Mr. Lucas   
Wolenczak."   
  
"Dr. Chambers, how is he?" Nathan blurted out, forgetting about introductions.  
  
"He is going to be fine. His spleen was causing major internal bleeding and had to be   
removed. He can live with out one. From what his father told the paramedic, he was   
running when he turned the corner and was struck by a truck. The truck tired to stopped   
but hit his side, going 15 miles per hour. He was thrown about 30 feet and his right leg   
was broken when he landed on the ground. We took some x-rays and he had several   
broken ribs because of the impact of the truck to his side." The doctor paused and took a   
deep breath. "His father checked him in and he just left him here." Trying to control her   
emotions, knowing that she was getting too emotional involved, she quickly turn to   
another subject. . "I may take one person in to see him. He is in ICU and we will move   
him to a private room when he wakes up."  
  
The whole crew stood in silence. They could never picture Lucas hurt. It was just too   
painful to hear about his condition. Nathan did not know what hurt more, Lucas being   
hurt or Lucas being left alone hurt. Lt Krieg had had enough and walked toward to the   
window. His fists shoved into his pockets and began to mumble. He mumbling was   
getting louder and louder until they were shouts.  
  
"What kind of father could do that to his son. Captain, that bastard does not deserve   
Lucas...!" Lt. Krieg was ready to blow up with anger. To him Lucas was his brother he   
never had. The thought of that bastard leaving this kid alone was too much.  
  
"Lt, control yourself, we later can yell at his so-call-it father in person but right now, we   
have to focus on Lucas." Nathan quickly turn to the doctor. "I'll go see him."   
  
"Alright," The doctor slowly walked out of the room giving Nathan a moment with his   
crew.  
  
Nathan turned to his crew. "Thank you" he whispered to them and left. No one   
protested for him not to go, they all knew the bond he shared with Lucas was strong. The   
Captain was honored to have such a crew.   
  
As the Captain and the Dr. Chambers walked toward the ICU, the crew sat around in a   
circle, bent their heads down and silently prayed.   
  
As the doctor opened the door to the ICU rooms, she slowly stopped her actions and   
turned to talk to Nathan. "Right now, Captain… um, I did not catch your name sir?"  
  
"Nathan Bridger" He notice a worry sight in her eyes. "What is it Dr. Chambers?"  
  
"I must warn you Captain Bridger, Lucas is not looking too well. His physical   
appearance was very disturbing when I first saw him, even now, they still are. He had   
several deep burses in his face, arms,... I mean everywhere. But do not worry, he is   
doing much better." She paused again, finally that they were alone, she could tell him   
what was really troubling her." I wanted to tell his father but since he is not here, I guess   
I have to tell you."  
  
*Oh my god, something is very wrong with him, something must be, she wouldn't have   
told the rest if it was very serious* Nathan shot her a worry look.  
  
"When Lucas was thrown from the impacted, he landed mostly on his leg but also on his   
back and head. There was no fracture to his head or his back but he had some swelling in   
his head when he was checked in. We do not think it is serious but I can't rule out the   
possibility of minor brain damage. Please understand that we might not know until he   
wakes up. I am probably over reacting but I do not take chances."  
  
"I understand Doctor." * yeah right, minor brain damage? It is still damage to something   
that controls who you are. But must act brave, not for me, for Lucas* "As along as he   
knows that I am here for him, he will be comfortable."  
  
"Uhh, Captain, he is unconscious and he might not know that you are there."  
  
"I guess it is the other way around Doctor."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"As long I know I am there for him, I will be the one comfortable."   
  
The doctor gave him a huge smile and soon agreed with the Lt. Krieg when he shouted   
out that Lucas did not deserve his own father. She finished opening the door and let   
Nathan in. There were soo many beds with recovering patients. Nathan and the doctor   
walked down the hall of beds and Nathan could not help but to look at the patients. All   
were asleep and the curtains covering them were half opened. Only one bed had the   
curtains all the way shut. A silent beep was coming from the enclosed bed and that   
meant only one thing, heart monitor. The doctor stopped dead in her tracks and Nathan   
motioned with his head if that was the bed. She nodded and soon left the captain alone   
with the boy. Nathan took a deep breath and pulled the curtain wall. What he saw made   
this, brave UEO Captain of the most powerful ship in the world, drop his head down and   
began to cry.   
*****************************-************************  
  
Sorry people, the chapters are short but they are worth it. Are they? They are not? Well,   
do not hide your true feelings, feedback! Will write more, faster and quicker! Thanks to   
all, leave feedback, may rewrite this one but for now, will finish this idea!   
seaquest_fan@yahoo.com  
  



	4. Chapter four

  
  
Disclaimer: ya know this part, if not, check back to chapter one.  
  
Personal Note: Thanks to Zev for the idea, get well soon. Thanks to Gryff, this is making   
sense now! Oh, for Val that got confused, *--* means that person is thinking. Now that   
we got that straight,-  
  
Meaning of life  
By the untalented JOxER  
Chapter four  
  
Nathan drew up his strength again to face what he had just witnessed. When he to raised   
his head, he saw Lucas' leg elevated by a crane and in a heavy white cast. His eyes   
traveled to the boy's arm where he followed the plastic pipes to the IV tree hanging   
above the teen's head. There was so many liquids that there was only one of which the   
captain recognized from maze of tubing and that was the life giving blood. Next to the   
IV's stand the heart monitor beeped softly. Nathan glanced up to Lucas' arm only to find   
deep purple bruises covering both arms. His observations had gotten as far as Lucas neck   
before he lowered his head again. Then, after a few minutes of fantasizing with the   
thought of killing the truck driver, he pulled himself together again and this time he   
looked directly into Lucas' face.   
  
*There is no way that this boy is Lucas. There is no way. I must be in the wrong room, I   
must be looking at some horrific accident victim... the doctor had made a mistake...*   
Nathan's mind kept telling him. If it weren't for the blond, shaggy hair, which was so   
obviously Lucas, he would have had a hard time recognizing that this bruised and   
swollen face belonged to the boy he knew and loved. There was a vibrant gash that, was   
in such contrast to his pale skin, marred the fragile cheek from the left eye to the corner   
of Lucas' mouth making it all the more difficult. He was startled when he felt a soft   
touch on his shoulder.   
  
"I told you that it wasn't going to be pretty," Dr. Chambers spoke quietly; Nathan noticed   
that she held a folding chair. "I figured you'd want to stay with him for a while," as she   
set the chair up for the captain.  
  
"My god, I thought the worse but not like this. Nothing like this." Nathan pulled the   
chair as close to the bed as he could.  
  
"I know, but these bruises will fade away" The doctor opened her chart and began to   
write down the readings from the heart monitor. She looked over the numbers and drew a   
big sigh.   
  
"What is it doctor? What's wrong?" Nathan quickly became alarmed, taking the sigh as a   
signal to a form of disaster.  
  
"It's nothing, I'm sorry to upset you. Lucas is fine, well maybe not fine...oh!. I just can't   
believe what his own father... I mean, what bastard! Do you know what his excuse was   
for leaving him here alone?" When Nathan shook his head and she continued, "He had to   
attend an important meeting the next morning. I have a son around Lucas' age and I   
would have dropped everything, done anything to be here if something like this had   
happen to my son..." The doctor knew she was going over-board and that she had to   
calm down. "I'm just glad that he has the support from you and your crew. He will get   
past this with your help."  
  
"I know how you feel. I've had a few experiences with Lawrence Wolenczak, doctor, but   
what's the point of getting mad at someone who was never there for Lucas in the first   
place? The important thing right now is that I am here for him now and I will be when he   
wakes up." Nathan took Lucas' hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"He is very lucky to have you captain." She looked at the older man with such pride.   
Here was a man who might have cared less for someone who was not his family, let alone   
this youth, like so many people in this world. He could have just called in and ask for   
information on Lucas's status. But this man didn't. HE actually cared for the teen. She   
gave the captain a pat on the back and told him that she would come back to check on   
them both in a few minutes.  
  
Nathan, still holding the boy's narrow hand in his own larger one, began to think of all the   
good times they'd shared since they'd joined seaQuest. He remembered the cockiness   
Lucas had showed when Nathan had first came across the boy. How rudely the teen had   
introduced himself and how he in some strange way Lucas was so much like Robert, his   
son. After what seemed like hours to Nathan, he was quickly was brought back to reality   
when an almost silent moan came from the still form in front of him.   
  
"Lucas?... Lucas it's me, Captain Bridger, can you hear me?" His shouts brought Doctor   
Chambers running into the room. *I guess I screamed a little too loud! * Dr. Chambers   
quickly stood next to Lucas' bed directly opposing Nathan.  
  
"Lucas? I am Dr. Chambers. You are in the. Buffalo Bay General Hospital. If you can   
hear me Lucas, squeeze the captain's hand." Dr. Chambers and the captain turned their   
eyes to Lucas hand, waiting for some sign that he could understand. A short time had   
passed when Nathan felt a weak grip squeezing his own hand. Lucas understood.  
  
"Thank god, you are going to be ok kiddo."  
  
The Captain was hoping that the teen would be removed from the ICU and maybe   
returned back to the boat. He turned around to see the doctor, waiting to hear the words   
assuring him that Lucas was going to be fine. What he saw was not a happy face. The   
doctor had a suspicious look. Samantha Chambers had seen this before and she was not   
sure if Lucas really understood what he was told. This could have been just a reflex.   
  
"Ok, Lucas, if you can hear me, squeeze the Captains hand twice." Samantha called to   
the blonde youth, determined to see how far his comprehension went.  
  
"Doctor, he already has proven that he can hear me, why ask him again?"   
  
"I must know that this is just not a simple reflex. That he really does understand and is   
following my instructions."  
  
The both stood and waited for the teen to respond. A minute had passed, then another   
and the doctor was starting to lose hope when her prayers were answered. There, in the   
captain's hand, two gentle squeezes. The older man released the breath he felt he'd been   
holding for an eternity. Lucas did understand. Again the Doctor was pleased but wanted   
more.   
  
"What is it Doctor? He passed your little test." The Captain almost shouted at the doctor.   
Nathan was starting to lose his temper and grew suspicious of this so call doctor.   
*Where'd this doctor get her medical degree? A mail order catalogue? All the signs are   
very crystal clear to me; this was not just a reflex! *   
  
"I am sorry Captain but I must be sure that he understands. I have to rule out all the   
possibilities... He has not even tried to open his eyes and I just..."   
  
"I am sorry Dr. Chambers, I know you are just doing your job." Nathan apologetic voice   
sounded very comforting to the Doctor. "I didn't mean to lose my temper like that, it's   
just that I care deeply for Lucas." Samantha Chambers acknowledge the man's words   
with a nod of her head. Being subjected emotional outbursts came with being a doctor so   
she appreciated and accepted the man's apology.   
  
"Its okay Captain. Under the circumstances I can understand your frustration." Turning   
back to the prone figure Dr. Chambers continued her attempts to coax a response from   
the boy. "Lucas, please honey, open your eyes. Please wake up."   
  
  
Lucas was trying that much was obvious. His eyes danced behind his eyelids but   
suddenly came to an abrupt halt. He started to whimper as if stuck in a nightmare and he   
tried to sit up, with his eyes not yet open Lucas grabbed a hold of one of the guardrails   
desperately clinging to it as if his life depended on it. Seeing Lucas' effort to sit up,   
Nathan instantly got up from his chair and tried to hold the boy down.   
  
The Doctor dashed out of the room, returning seconds later with a sedative, hands   
moving automatically to adjust the hypo-spray she rushed back to the teen. Nathan   
quickly released his grip when a loud and wild scream escaped Lucas throat. Dr.   
Chambers quickly injected the boy with the sedative. Lucas' whimpers rapidly began to   
die off and soon he was asleep. The pain was still evident in the teens' face but at least   
he was no longer writhing about. Dr. Chambers stood back with a sigh of relief and as   
she turned her attention to the captain, she wished she had brought two sedatives instead   
of just the one.  
  
"Oh my god, what did I do?" Nathan whispered to himself and sat back down hard   
*Lucas was doing great, he was about to wake up when I held him down.!* "I tried to   
help...But I made it worse..."   
  
"It was not your fault Captain." Came the stern but gentle admonishment. " He could   
have done more damage to himself by sitting up. You did not make him scream, his pain   
from his wound and the broken ribs are the ones responsible. I know you wanted to help   
and you did. This was not your fault." The Captain looked at the Doctor, part of his   
brain didn't want to believe that is was not his fault. But her voice was assuring, so   
peaceful, and his heart truly believed every word she said.   
  
"Now what Dr. Chambers? The captain said trying to keep his focus on Lucas.  
  
"He will stay in ICU for a couple more days. Just to make sure he truly awakens and see   
that he did not injure himself more by this little stunt." She quickly pushed the nurses'   
button and began to speak to Nathan again. "I have other patients to see today so I am   
putting one of my best nurses in charge of this young lad. She is great with children, her   
specialty is teenagers."   
  
Nathan knew that the doctor was trying to get him to lighten up and to tell the truth, it   
was working. Nathan gave her a small nod and a small grin.  
  
Nathan heard footsteps coming from the entrance door when the curtain wall was opened.   
*This must be the nurse... wait; she is too young to even attend medical school. * Nathan   
quickly put on his questioned face and stared at the nurse. She was petite and had the   
biggest brown eyes he had ever seen. She had a rainbow uniform and a pair of old Dr.   
Martins purple shoes that were covered by a medical cap. She stood standing at the foot   
of the bed and smiled. *There is something familiar about her, her smile...*  
  
"Hello, I am Nurse Marcy Bay, I will be this guy's nurse. And ya are?." The nurse spoke   
with a slight twang but Nathan didn't care about that, he just wanted Lucas in the hands   
of a real nurse, not just a volunteer!  
  
"Aren't you kind of young to be a nurse?" Completely forgeting the nurse's question.  
  
"Why thank you ,Sir, I take that as a complement. No, I am not sir. Don't let my age fool ya,   
I am just 25 but I have the skills of a fully trained RN." The Nurse said without losing   
that now familiar smile.  
  
"Captain, she is the best nurse here. Marcy has had more experience then the other nurses   
here that treat children. She has worked by my side ever since she entered my hospital.   
She started as a volunteer at the age of 15 and since her graduation from BU she has   
worked here as a full time nurse. Trust me when I say if that Lucas would be begging to   
leave this place once he finds out how strict this nurse is."   
  
There was a glint in Samantha's eye that Nathan couldn't quite explain, but the doctor   
had faith in this nurse and Nathan took it as a good sign.  
  
The nurse stood straight as an arrow when the doctor praised her as the best.  
  
"I'm sorry Nurse Bay, it is just that I get over protective of this kid." The Captain was   
embarrassed of his latest action. The nurse just smiled at him but he was lost in his own   
thoughts. *What is wrong with me, I just blew up in a sweet caring nurse. What is going   
on me, I haven't felt like since...*   
  
Nurse Bay took notice of the captain look; he was kicking himself hard for what just happened.   
She had to call it truth. "It's alright Sir, ya forgiven. Don't worry yourself   
bout this guy, I will have this kid back to his old self in nano-seconds!" Marcy added   
with such confidence. Nathan just stared at the young nurse, for some strange reason, he   
believed her. She had the same convincing character the Doctor had. Nathan had high   
respect for the doctor's character. *Maybe it could work both ways. *  
  
The Nurse took Nathan's smile as an apology and she gave him one in return. *That's it,   
her smile; it is identical to Lucas' smile. * Nathan must have expressed his happy   
thought in his face when the nurse spoke to him with some unsure ness.  
  
"Sir, is there something wrong, don't tell me I have something on my face? eww.." She   
quickly raised her hand to brush anything that was lying on her face.   
  
"Oh no...It is that your smile, you remind me of ... of Lucas." The Nurse just blushed at   
this comment and gave him another assuring smile.   
  
"Thanks, thought I was embarrassing myself in front of all of ya!" she gave out a small   
laugh and quickly stopped, as she remembered something important. "Oh! I almost   
forgot, there are people in the waiting room bugging me bout this guy. I kept telling   
them that he was fine but they didn't believe me. I guess they want to hear it from the   
you sir."   
  
"Yes, I think you are right Nurse Bay." He quickly turned back to Lucas and gently   
squeezed the boy's hand. "Be right back kiddo". He excused himself to the nurse and   
the doctor and almost ran out the door to where his crew were waiting.   
  
As Marcy lowered the guardrails to check the teen's temperature, she turned to the   
doctor. "Sam, you know, Lucas is very lucky to have such a caring father. Ya don't find   
that kind of father anymore." she spoke with such pride about the captain, as she   
motioned with her head the direction of the door. Dr. Chambers, who was recording the   
event of the day in Lucas' chart, soon stopped her recording and responded to the   
optimistic nurse.   
  
"I wish he was, Mar, the one he has was too busy to stick around." The calm voice the   
Doctor previously displayed had gone sour.  
  
"What do you mean, Sam?" Marcy stopped what she was doing and shot her a puzzled   
look. She recognized that tone of her voice and knew it meant trouble. "If he is not this   
young man's father, than who is he?"  
  
"It's a long story. C'mon, I tell you while you do basic 411!"  
  
"Wow Sam, ya starting to sound just like me! Ya losing it!" Nurse bay tried to lighten up   
the doctor's mood.  
  
"Don't Mar or else you do not get to hear this." The doctor gave her a small smile and her   
tone was back to normal.  
  
"Blackmailing me now, that is pure evil Sam. Evil... Ya learning"  
  
"Nurse Bay!!!..." Now the tone indicated that she was getting angry, but the softness in   
the doctor's eyes belied her true emotion.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm going" She quickly turned back her attention to what she was doing   
and knew that her "mission: Get Sam Character Back" had worked and only gave out a   
small joyful sigh at her triumph. Marcy listened to the story of this young man's life seen   
from the eyes of a Samantha Chambers, as she took the "basic 411".   
  
********************************--********************  
  
Sorry for the delay! Man, been crazy this summer start and sorry to keep all ya waiting!   
So, should I cont or hide in the corner with my own thoughts to myself? Ha, leave   
feedback if like, not forcing ya to but it would be nice. Or directly to   
seaQuest_fan@yahoo.com Thanks ya'll!   



	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer- Ya know this part. If not, go all the way back to chapter 1!   
  
Personal Note- Thanks to Zev, love ya man! Sorry for taking forever. Life had other   
plans.   
Thanks to Cora, KL and Dag ( sorry not mentioning you with your help on 4) for the   
great job you guys did on my English. You guys rock! All other mistakes are mine.   
  
In the memory of Steven Alfonzo Garces ( Cavalito ) September 12, 1983-June 28, 2001   
for always being a friend and listening to my stories even if they sucked. Thanks for   
always pushing me to write my twisted stories down. 18 years are not long enough.. Miss   
you.   
  
Meaning Of Life  
By the Untalented JOxER  
Chapter 5!  
  
"Damn it Lucas, get off the road." Nathan yelled at the top of his lungs as   
he saw Lucas walking towards the road. He could see a big truck   
approaching, headed in the teenager's direction. Quickly getting to his   
feet, Nathan ran toward the teen. He had to do something, even if he   
had to get between the truck and Lucas. The truck was coming closer by   
the second and Nathan's screams became louder and louder.  
  
"Lucas, get off the road.. oof.!" Nathan tripped over a rock and   
heard something snap. He found himself on the ground in severe pain.   
Looking at his leg, he saw that it was twisted at an awkward angle.   
Quickly brushing it aside, he returned his attention to Lucas, who was   
still on the road. Nathan tried to get up but collapsed from the   
intense pain in his leg. It was too severe for him to even sit up. He   
saw that the truck had picked up speed and was now very close to hitting   
the teen. He was so close to Lucas. He had to keep trying.  
  
"Damn it, Lucas, GET OFF!!! THERE'S A TRUCK HEADING YOUR WAY! GET   
OFF." As the teen finally turned to see the captain, Nathan tried to   
signal him with his hand of the incoming truck. Lucas only waved a   
"hello" back to the captain and continued down the road.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" Nathan yelled, but it was too late. He heard the squeal   
of brakes as the truck tried to slow down. The effort had locked the   
steering wheel, and the truck was heading right towards Lucas. Nathan   
wanted to look away, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy.   
As the truck slammed into him, Lucas scattered into tiny pieces of human   
flesh. Nathan didn't want to watch but his eyes were glued on Lucas.   
As he finally lowered his head in grief, something hit his shoulders -   
something heavy. Nathan turned to see what it was. He instantly wished   
he hadn't. What he saw brought a horrified scream to his lips. It was   
a very bloody head, without a body, looking up at him - all that   
remained of his Lucas. Dead blue eyes still opened....  
  
"Captain... please wake up..." Nathan heard the voice of a Nurse Bay,   
but it was so far away. Marcy shook him a little, pleading with the   
Captain to wake up.  
  
"NO!.." the Captain yelled as he jolted awake, his confused eyes landing   
on the worried nurse. * It was all a dream...* His eyes then traveled   
to Lucas' sleeping form. The teen was still in his ICU bed, still   
asleep, but alive. Nathan looked back at Nurse Bay, who continued   
eyeing the Captain with concern.  
  
"Captain, are you alright? I heard ya scream and came rushing in. You   
look terrible. I can give you a sedative to calm you down if ya like."   
The nurse gladly offered.  
  
"No, thank you." He responded, his thoughts quickly returning to his   
nightmare. "My God, it was all a dream"   
  
"Sir, what was just a dream?" the nurse replied.  
  
*Guess I must have said that out loud.* "I dreamt,..my God, I saw Lucas   
being killed, right in front of me. I was helpless. I tried to warn   
him off but.. I couldn't. I couldn't...." His voice turned into a low   
sob but then quickly stopped. *What the hell are you doing Nathan Hale   
Bridger, it was only a dream. Get a grip* The captain reminded   
himself.  
  
"Are ya sure ya don't want a sedative, I promise it won't hurt."   
  
"No, Thanks again."  
  
"Alright, leave ya alone with this guy." Nurse Bay gave a gentle kiss   
on Lucas' forehead and soon left.  
  
It had been this way for four days now. Nathan would dream about   
Lucas being hit by a truck. He would see Lucas on the road and wouldn't   
be able to do anything to save him. This time, his dream had gone   
further, causing him to scream out loud.  
  
Lucas was still asleep and remained unresponsive to the Doctor's   
commands to wake up. Dr. Chambers had reassured Nathan 'that these   
things take time and that in Lucas healthy condition, he will get out of   
this.' He remembered her exact words. The teen had shown some   
improvement. Lucas would have dreams of some sort that would make him   
groan or even move slightly, but he didn't respond in any way to their   
voices.  
  
On the second day, most of the seaQuest crew that had accompanied the   
captain, were back to work. It would have been impossible to return to   
their leaves. Working on the seaQuest, they said, would keep their   
minds occupied. Only Kristen, Ben and Nathan stayed at the hospital   
with the Lucas. Kristen had spoken to the doctor about staying to help   
with Lucas. Doctor Chambers wasn't too trilled about the idea, but   
Nurse Bay had worked her sister over. "Years of practice", Nathan   
remembered the Nurse saying to him. Ben Kreig had stayed 'to make sure   
for himself that Lucas was going to be alright'. Knowing that Ben would   
walk bare foot over burning coals for the kid, Nathan knew better than   
to argue with the Lieutenant. Ben had stayed in the waiting room and   
practiced his charm on Nurse Bay. Nathan remembered the Lt.'s   
excuse, "keeps my mind busy!" But good old Nurse Bay wasn't offended   
by Kreig's behavior. Marcy's personality was the equal to Ben's. Both   
played with the other's mind.  
  
Once, on the 3rd day, Kreig surprised Nurse Bay as she walked out of   
Cafeteria, causing her to spill all her food on the ground. Other   
women might have slapped the Lt. that very second, but that wasn't Bay's   
style - she got even. That same day, Kreig was called into the   
maternity ward and informed that he was the father of a new son,   
ironically named Ben. Afterward, the Lt. explained to the captain that   
Bay was not a person to mess around with. The Maternity Ward nurse was   
a good friend of Bay's and had been in the plan. Nathan couldn't help   
but laugh when he remembered the shocked look on Ben's face as he walked   
in to explain his story. The captain's reverie was interrupted by a   
soft knock on the door. It was Nurse Bay with a tray.  
  
"Dinner's here!" the smiling Nurse announced as she walked in,   
pushing a tray in front of her and placing it right in front of the   
captain. Nathan looked at his watch and realized she was right, it was   
nearly 7pm. But he was not hungry. "Now, where else can you get this   
kinda of service? No Holiday Inn for sure!"  
  
Nathan couldn't help but laugh. The Nurse always managed to be amusing   
whenever she was around. "I'm not hungry, thanks." Nathan waved the   
food away.  
  
"I'm not buying it Captain Bridger! Besides, this food was prepared   
just for you. You see, a nice sandwich, some orange juice and jell-o.   
Can't say no to Jell-o.  
  
Nathan opened his mouth to decline her offer again but before he could   
speak, the nurse interrupted him.   
  
"Doctor Wesphalen warned me about your stubbornness, ya must eat and   
ya must eat now" Bay's voice was harsh but she still kept her smile.  
  
Nathan tried to refuse again but Nurse Bay had years of practice.  
  
"Don't argue with me, ya eat or Lucas gets another IV roommate!   
Captain, I can call the admiral and order ya to eat! Now, please... at   
least drink the juice. Juice good!" Nathan suspected that Nurse Bay   
really wouldn't call the admiral, but didn't want to be proven wrong.   
He grabed the juice and drank the whole bottle in one gulp.  
  
"Happy now, Nurse!" Nathan joked.  
  
"That's my good boy! Now, don't forget to eat the rest. Eat it or   
else... I know the admiral's number..." She teased, leaving the tray   
next to the captain. "Bye, my little man," Marcy whispered to Lucas.   
"Bye, my big man" she whispered to the Captain before leaving the two   
alone.  
  
Waking up later, Nathan realized that, left alone with his thought,   
he'd dozed off. It was one in the morning and the nice feeling the   
orange juice had left in his stomach had worn off. Now, his stomach   
begged for the food, so Nathan grabbed a sandwich from the tray and   
began to feast. Suddenly, Lucas' uninjured arm began to move. Nathan   
quickly dropped his sandwich and reached for the teen's hand. With his   
free hand, the captain reached for the nurse's button. Almost   
instantly, Nurse Bay was by bedside.  
  
"Lucas, can you hear me.." Nathan waited for his answer, but was shocked   
by what came.  
  
"No..no.. ca-captain...c-tain hel-lp me..plea-ase..." Lucas moaned,   
stuck in a nightmare. Nathan tried to shake the boy out of it. It   
could only have been seconds, but it felt like hours to Nathan as he   
watched Lucas finally open his eyes. The teen's confused gaze darted   
around the room until it landed on the captain.  
  
"Welcome back, Kiddo. You gave us a scare." Nathan tearfully greeted   
Lucas. He looked for the Nurse, who seemed to disappeared. She   
returned with Doctor Chambers and Doctor Wesphalen as Nathan was turning   
back toward Lucas.  
  
"Good to have you back" Kristen leaned to kiss Lucas tenderly on the   
cheek.  
  
"Captain, Dr. Westphalen, please tell me, where am I?" Lucas pleaded,   
seeming confused and lost.  
  
"Lucas, hello. I'm Doctor Chambers. You were checked in the hospital   
4 days ago. I have to ask you a few questions, ok?" The doctor must be   
sure that Lucas' brain is fine.  
  
"S'ok"  
  
"What's your name?"   
  
"Lucas Wolenczak"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"The seaQuest right now."  
  
"Who are these two people over there" As she pointed to the Captain and   
Kristen.  
  
"The guy is the captain, Nathan Bridger. The lady is Doctor Kristen   
Wesphalen.  
  
"Thanks Lucas. You are going to be all right. I need to ask on more,   
do you remember why you are in the hospital?"  
  
"um...no...no.. all I-I can remeb..... Captain, I'm so thirsty."   
  
As Nathan glanced around for some water, Nurse Bay came to the rescue   
with some ice chips.   
  
"There my boy, ya can have water later but right now, this will have to   
do. By the way, my name is Bay, Marcy Bay. In other words, your   
nurse."  
  
"Panks" Lucas tried to say thanks but the darn ice got in the way.  
  
"Lucas..." Nathan tried to question him again but was interrupted by   
Doctor Chambers.  
  
"Captain, he needs his rest. You can ask him anything you want later   
but right now, he needs to rest."  
  
"The Doc is right, and I think it would be a good idea to have a chat   
with your Lieutenant. He's really worried about this lad. He's   
sleeping in the waiting room. Don't worry about this young fella, we'll   
move him into a private room and he can have any visitors he wants."   
Nurse Bay argued, for once backing up Doctor Chambers.  
  
"I agree with both of them. Come on, lets find Kreig." Kristen grabbed   
Nathan's arm and motioned him toward the door.  
  
"We'll be back, ok, Lucas." Nathan said.  
  
"S'ok, I'll be here." Lucas smiled, drifting back to sleep as Nathan and   
Kristen walked out of the curtained ICU room.  
  
"At least his sense of humor is back" Kristen said as she clutched   
Nathan's arm and headed to find the sleeping beauty Ben Kreig.  
  
  



	6. Chapter six

Declaimer: If ya need to know, check out chapter one.  
Personal Note- Thanks Zev! Also, thanks to KL- sorry about the headaches! Just   
kidding- you're too cool. Thanks to Dag who is always there for me, you're a very good   
friend I don't deserve. Dedicated to Steve- thanks for everything and the encouragement   
to follow my dreams.   
And now, back to the story!  
  
Meaning of Life  
By the untalented JOxER  
Chapter 6   
Nathan couldn't stop thinking about Lucas as he and Kristen walked toward the waiting   
room. The kid was finally awake! It would only be a couple of weeks until he was   
recovered enough to return home - to the seaQuest. Unable to contain his joy, the captain   
chuckled softly.   
"What's so funny?" Kristen questioned.   
"Nothing, I'm just happy. Lucas is finally awake and will be back on the seaQuest in no   
time! I'm so relieved..."   
"I know what you mean, Nathan. These past four days have been agonizing, now the   
heavy weight has been lifted from my shoulders."   
Pausing briefly outside the door of the waiting room, Nathan gave Kristen's arm a gentle   
squeeze to let her know that he felt the same way and then guided her inside. The pair   
quickly spotted Ben Kreig sleeping on a couch, snoring loudly.   
"I didn't know he snored," Kristen commented, trying hard not to laugh.   
The pair noticed that the Lt. had a smile on his face. He was apparently having a good   
dream - judging by his statement, a _very_ good dream.   
"Should we wake him? He looks so happy," Kristen asked.   
"He does look happy, doesn't he? All the more reason to wake him up!"   
Nathan leaned over and shook Kreig out of his peaceful dream. Glancing up, Ben opened   
his mouth to yell at whoever was disturbing him, but stopped short when he saw that it   
was the captain.   
"How was your dream, Lt.?" the captain smirked.   
"Oh...was I talking out loud? It was...um...good," Ben responded hesitantly, lifting   
himself from the couch.   
"Bet it was about Nurse Bay."   
"Um...no...um....it wasn't. So how's the kid?" Ben quickly changed the subject as he   
stretched his tired arms. He couldn't admit his lovely dream was about Nurse Marcy   
"Kreig"!   
"He just woke up and is being moved to a private room. It's a good sign!" Kristen blurted   
out before Nathan had a chance to respond.   
"Can we see him?" Kreig asked.   
"Indeed you can, Benny!" a voice from behind answered Ben's question. It was Nurse   
Bay.   
"Nurse Bay?" Ben questioned, a little stunned. Marcy was not in her regular scrubs,   
instead she wore a short, khaki skirt and a dark blue blouse. The nurse looked pretty   
classy, except for the purple shoes she were her constant companion.   
"Please, it's just Marcy when I'm off duty. All that formal stuff is only for when I'm in   
uniform," Marcy smiled at Ben's confused look. "I am a regular person, you know, not   
some sort of cyborg nurse?"   
"I'm sure the Lt. meant no offense," Nathan apologized, eyeing his Lt. "We can see Lucas   
now?"   
"Sure ya can! He was moved to room 218B - upstairs, toward the yellow lane. I talked to   
Doc Chambers and, as long as you promise not to disturb him, you can go on up. Only   
for a little while, though. You're under normal visitor's rules after that, okay - 9 am to 8   
pm. That was the best I could do. Now, I have to go, but I'll be back on duty at ten.   
Gonna pull double shifts the next few days and need all the sleep I can get!"   
"Thank you, Nurs...Marcy. Goodnight," Nathan said. Marcy just responded with a smile   
before heading off for a good night's sleep.   
Nathan, Kristen and, now, Ben took the elevator to the second floor to see Lucas.   
Strolling past room after room, it was impossible not to look inside some of the open   
doors.   
"Too many kids here," Ben began to say. "Just too many..."   
"Did Marcy say 218A or B?" Kristen asked, changing the subject. She was sure it was   
218, but some rooms were also labeled with letters.   
"I think is was 'A', Doc," Ben guessed.   
"I am sure it was 'B'!" Nathan retorted. Around the corner, they saw the '200' rooms.   
None of the numbers made sense. They went from 200 A-C to 205 then 211 and 215.   
"Weird hospital! Can't trust a hospital that doesn't know how to count."   
"There's probably a reasonable explanation, Ben."   
"Here it is - 218A," the Lt. announced, guiding the Captain and Kristen into a room.   
Their gazes fixed on the sandy-blonde teenager lying on the bed - it wasn't their teenager.   
The boy was startled to see visitors in his room and quickly straightened himself up.   
"Hello?" the teenager greeted.   
"Oh...sorry we woke you, son. I think we're in the wrong room," Kristen responded   
apologetically.   
"Oh...no need to apologize, ma'am. I don't really sleep, anyway," the kid replied. "Should   
of known it was a mistake. Who would visit me...?" he added in a whisper, but it clear   
enough for the visitors to hear. "Thanks for stopping by at three in the morning. The   
name's Jesse."   
"Thanks, Jesse, and don't worry, we'll stop by later. Now, get some sleep."   
"Thank you, ma'am. I would love it if you came back, its impossible to sleep on a day   
like this, too beautiful!"   
"Goodnight for now!" Nathan said as the trio left the room. "Must have been 218B," he   
muttered, walking from Jesse's room across to 218B.   
This time it _was_ their teen asleep on the bed. Ben had already seen the condition Lucas   
was in, but it still left the normally boisterous Lt. speechless. Struggling to hold back his   
tears, Ben slumped into a nearby chair. The teenager's cast was elevated and the nasty   
gash on his cheek was painfully noticeable, as well as the other bruises that had barely   
begun to fade.   
"Did they get the guy who did this, Captain?" Ben gasped, nearly choking on every   
word.   
"The truck driver never left the scene. He swore that it was an accident, and his passenger   
supported the story. The police ruled it as an accident. No charges were filed."   
"Was this the guy you were looking for?" a voice from behind startled Nathan and he   
jumped. Turning quickly, he saw Jesse standing just inside the door.   
"I told you to get some sleep, young man," Kristen scolded.   
"You sound like my doctor, ma'am," Jess replied with a smirk. "I can't sleep so I walk the   
halls till breakfast. So...what's his name?" He shrugged his head toward the bed.   
"His name's Lucas, Jesse," Ben said.   
"Oh. He looks bad. What happen to your son?" Jesse thoughtfully asked the obviously   
worried captain.   
"Lucas isn't my son, Jesse. He's part of my crew," Nathan explained. "He was hit by a car   
and has been here for 6 days now."   
"Oh. Sorry to hear that. So, where..." Before Jesse could finish his sentence, he was   
interrupted by a 6-foot tall male nurse.   
"Jesse! I thought I heard you in here. Come on, kid, back to bed," the nurse ordered   
sternly before turning to the trio standing beside Lucas. "Sorry if Jesse is disturbing you.   
My name is Alex . I take over the night shift for Nurse Bay. Again, sorry about Jesse.   
He's a talker and doesn't always know when to stop."   
"Quite all right. He wasn't bothering us at all."   
"Thanks, ma'am. Can I come again and chat?"   
"Not until you get some rest, Jess. Come on, or else...," the nurse warned.   
"Else what!?" the kid challenged.   
"Okay! You asked for it!" Before Jesse could get away, the nurse grabbed hold of his   
waist and lifted the laughing kid over his shoulder. "Say goodnight to these nice people."   
  
Jesse glanced toward Bridger, Westphalen, and Kreig, but was laughing too much to get   
the words out. They had to settle for a shrug as Alex carried the kid out the door and into   
his own room. No longer distracted, the trio's attention returned to Lucas and they sat   
silently watching him sleep. It wasn't long before the three decided to stay to greet him   
when he awoke.   
****   
(Dr. Wolenczak's Office)   
Focused on reviewing his notes from an earlier meeting, Lawrence was startled by the   
ring of his office phone. Glancing over, he grumbled as he noted that it was nearly two in   
the morning. There was no one left in the office to answer it, even his secretary had   
checked out hours ago. Already irritated by the interruption, Lawrence let the machine   
pick-up.   
"This is Buffalo Hospital. I'm trying to get a hold of a Dr. Lawrence Wol-en-czack to let   
him know that his son, Lucas Wol-en-czack, is out of the ICU and...."   
"Hello, this is Dr. Wolenczak. How is my son?"   
"Sir, he's out of ICU and is doing well."   
"...when is he going to be released?"   
"Um.. the Doctor says it'll be at least a week..."   
"I can check him out whenever I want right?"   
"Yes sir, you are his father, so yes you can, but the doctor recommends that he stay at   
least a week."   
"Thank you. You've really helped."   
"Just doing my job, sir. Goodnight."   
With that, Lawrence slammed the phone down. He been certain that Lucas would die. *I   
was so sure! Damn! Well, I am his father...like the hospital said...this time, I'm going to it   
right!* With that thought, he gathered his notes, grabbed his jacket and headed home.   
*Must get ready. Lucas is coming home!*  
  



	7. Chapter seven

Disclaimer- Ya know this part. If not, go all the way back to chapter 1!   
Personal Note- Thanks to Zev, love ya man! And really sorry to keep people waiting with   
these short chapters! Dag and Jer- thanks for being there for me. Thanks to KL,   
remember folks my English is not this perfect- Thanks KL for betaing!  
Meaning of Life  
By the untalented JOxER   
Chapter 7   
A low moan from the sleeping form in the bed startled Ben awake. He quickly looked up   
to see what was wrong. Ben was relieved when it turned out to be nothing. Well, nothing   
more than a grumpy teenager reluctantly greeting the morning.   
Sensing someone nearby, Lucas opened his eyes and glanced towards Ben.   
"Hey, Ben, what brings you here?" Lucas inquired, sarcastically.   
"You, silly!" Ben smiled, delighted to see Lucas' attitude returning.   
"Are you the only one here?" Lucas asked, hesitantly, peering up at Ben with serious   
eyes, tinged with a touch of sadness. He knew it was stupid to ask - they didn't really care   
about him, he was just an annoying teen stuck on a ship full of adults - but he hadn't been   
able to stop the words from leaving his mouth. Some part of him had to ask - that   
aggravating part of him that still had faith someone in the world could care about him.   
"Lucas, the hospital wouldn't allow the whole seaQuest crew to clog their halls. The   
captain, and Doc, and I refused to leave." Ben saw disbelief on the kid's face. "See for   
yourself...behind me, next to the door."   
Still doubtful, Lucas lifted his head to peek over Ben's shoulder. Just like the Lieutenant   
had said, the captain and Kristen were asleep in some chairs near the door. The captain   
looked exhausted. Even in his sleep, his face was creased with worry. Her head resting on   
the captain's shoulder, Kristen had bags under her eyes. A warm feeling of happiness   
surged through Lucas as he watched the couple sleep. Returning to Ben, he noticed the   
look of 'I told you so' on the Lieutenant's face and tossed the man a chagrined smile as he   
settled back onto his pillow.   
"Lucas, you ok?" Ben anxiously inquired as a soft moan escaped from the teenager.   
"Yeah, it just hurts sometimes. Ben, can I have some water?"   
"Sure."   
The Lieutenant scurried into bathroom and quickly filled a Dixie cup to the rim.   
Unfortunately, in eagerness to get the water back to Lucas, Ben moved a little too fast   
and the cup was more than half empty by the time he reached the bed.   
"Here you go, Lucas."   
"Thanks, Ben," Lucas responded, chuckling as he noticed that the cup was nearly empty.   
"Just do that 30 more times and I might actually get some." The teenager laughed again,   
causing some slight pain, but he was too amused to care. As a look of bewilderment   
spread across Ben's face, Lucas held the cup up for him to see. "Ben, the cup is almost   
empty. There's only a few drops left."   
"Hey, Lucas! You're looking it at this the wrong way. Remember... we went through this   
- the cup is half full!"   
Lucas was surprised that Ben remembered.   
--Shore leave 6 months ago--   
Ben rushed out of the shuttle about to carry him to freedom. He had big plans for his 2-  
week shore leave, but in his excitement, he'd left his wallet in his quarters. Quickly   
recovering the errant wallet, the Lieutenant was hurrying back to the shuttle when he   
heard voices coming from the direction of the moon pool. Ben paused. No one was   
supposed to be there. The science crew had already gone upworld. In fact, nearly   
everyone had left the seaQuest. There was only a skeleton crew still onboard, and there   
wasn't any reason for any of them to be near the moon pool. His curiosity got the better of   
him and Ben decided to check it out. As he neared the moon pool, the voices became   
clearer.   
"Lucas play."   
"Yes, Darwin, Lucas play for 2 weeks."   
Ben was shocked. Lucas was still there! No, it couldn't be. Peeking into the moon pool   
area, he saw that it was true. Lucas was near the pool with the vocorder in his hand, and   
Darwin was swimming around in joyful circles. Lucas had plans for his shore leave, why   
would he stay?   
"Hey, Lucas! What are you still doing here?" Ben asked, startling the teen.   
"Lucas play with Darwin. Lucas here to play." Darwin said, with help from the vocorder   
in Lucas' hand.   
"Ben! I thought, well, you said you had plans and.... what are you doing here?"   
"I asked you first."   
Lucas looked down, not ready to tell Ben the truth. "I decided to stay. You?"   
"Lucas, I'm not buying it. For the past month, all I heard from you was how much you   
wanted your shore leave. Now, you're telling me you've change your mind and are just   
gonna stay on the boat for the next two weeks. Come on, kid! What's going on?"   
"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW! FINE! I was going to stay with my mom, but she   
canceled at the last minute. All right! My dad is on vacation and my mom is too busy for   
me. I don't have anywhere else to go! I hope that answers your question, Ben!" Lucas   
shouted, angrily.   
Ben was aghast. He'd never understood how parents could be so callous towards a great   
kid like Lucas. The teen had become the younger brother Ben never had. He'd do just   
about anything for the kid.   
"But why didn't you tell Doc or the Captain. Or me?"   
"Because..."   
Ben needed more of an explanation than that. "Because of what?"   
Lucas was on the verge of breaking down. He glanced briefly at the Lieutenant standing   
in front of him before settling his gaze on the dolphin swimming in the moon pool.   
"Because you guys were busy. Why would you want me around? I just get in the way."   
Ben's heart was breaking, but he was glad he was the one that was hearing this, instead of   
the Captain. The old man would have blown a vein. "That's your parents talking, kid. You   
don't get in the way, we love having you around."   
"Yeah right, only when something goes wrong with the computers," Lucas responded,   
dejectedly. It was difficult to believe that anyone could care about him. Why would   
they?   
"What makes you say that? You know what...never mind. Are you packed?"   
"What do you mean?" Lucas shot back, eyeing Ben dubiously.   
"What a genius! Do..you..have..your..stuff..packed?" Ben replied, slowly and precisely   
enunciating each word.   
"Yeah...bag's sitting on my bunk," he admitted, a little reluctantly.   
Ben responded with an 'ok' sign before abruptly departing, leaving Lucas without a clue   
to what he was up to. With a quick shrug, the teen returned to his conservation with   
Darwin, only to be interrupted again by a persistent tugging on his shirt.   
"Ben! What are you doing?"   
"Come on, kid! You're coming with me."   
"Ben...?" Lucas whined as Ben dragged him to the shuttle and sat him down. "What is   
this, Ben? Can't go alone on a shuttle ride?"   
"Well, I have nothing to do during my shore leave and I was thinking... you know I   
haven't been to Disney World in a while. I'll look stupid going there by myself, but   
dragging a kid there is a perfect excuse."   
"Really? I thought you had plans. Look, don't drop them because of me."   
"Look, I rather spend my time with you, kid. I like being around you."   
"Thanks, Ben. I like it, too."   
"Great! Hey, I grabbed the last coke from the mess. Split it with me?" Ben held up the   
coke can.   
"Sure!" Lucas grabbed the coke and chugged nearly the whole can in one gulp. Smirking,   
he handed back the can back to the Lieutenant. Taking it, Ben gave it a shake.   
"Hey, you, the can's half empty!"   
"Ben, don't be so negative. Look at this situation in a good way - the can is half full,"   
Lucas responded, barely managing to get it all out before bursting into laughter that   
quickly infected Ben.   
"Half full my ass," Ben whispered just as they began to regain control, sending them both   
into another fit of laughter.   
-- --   
"What! You thought I'd forget? That was the best shore leave I ever had! Really, Lucas!"   
Ben stated, noticing the shocked statement on the kid's face.   
"Yeah, until the girl you tried to pick up at the restaurant told you bug off and, then,   
pored cold soda on your lap when you kept hitting on her."   
"That was not funny, boy."   
"Oh yes it was, man!"   
Lucas and Ben laughed as they remember the great time they'd had. The noise woke the   
captain. Smiling as he watched the pair enjoying the morning, Nathan thought about what   
a great morning it really was. It was wonderful to see Lucas laugh again. Boy, it has been   
awhile. Kristen was still asleep, her head still resting on his shoulder, and Nathan gently   
shook her awake. After giving her a moment to regain her senses, the pair moved to   
Lucas' bedside.   
"What so funny over here?" Nathan queried.   
"Disney World memories," Ben answered, which started he and Lucas laughing again,   
but it ended abruptly when Lucas let out a small cry.   
"Lucas! What is it," Kristen asked, anxiously.   
"Nothing, Dr. Westphalen, it just hurts when I laugh," Lucas assured. Nothing specific   
was bothering him, except that he didn't really understand why everything hurt so much.   
"Lucas, do you remember what happen to you?" Nathan questioned.   
"No...I..I... don't really remember much, Captain. What happen?" Lucas hated lying to the   
man. He remembered every event of that day - from the beating to the truck hitting him -   
but he couldn't risk saying the wrong thing. Lucas had to know what his father had told   
them.   
"You were hit by a truck, Lucas. Your father said that you crossing the street. The truck   
didn't see you in the dark and he hit you."   
"I'm sorry Captain, I don't remember. What's the damage, Doc?"   
"Well, as you know, you broke your leg and some ribs. I'm certain that its your ribs and   
the sutures in your side that hurt when you laugh. The sutures are a result of damage to   
your spleen. The internal bleeding was serious enough that it had to be removed, and   
you've been unconscious for the past five days as a result of a concussion. Doctor   
Chambers plans to keep you here a week to two weeks. Today, they're just letting you   
getting some rest, but by tomorrow, the nurses are going to try to get you up and moving   
around. Hopefully, you'll also get the catheter removed.   
"The what!" Lucas hadn't noticed the catheter. Discreetly peeking under his sheets, he   
saw the tube coming out from beneath his gown and connecting to a small bag on his   
bed.   
"Don't worry about it, Lucas," Ben assured Lucas, making a valiant effort not to smile.   
"Yeah, sure. Easy for you to say, you don't have THAT thing in you!"   
The trio began to laugh, along with Lucas. The laughter was interrupted by a soft knock   
at the door. It was Jesse.   
"Hello. Am I interrupting anything? I can always come back," Jesse said, turning around   
to leave.   
"No, it is okay, Jesse. Come in."   
Jesse quickly turned around, smiling ear to ear. He was carrying a small package of Jell-  
O and a plastic spoon. Heading around to the far side of Lucas' bed, the youngster   
carefully sat down next to Lucas.   
"Hello, Lucas, how are you doing?" Jesse inquired, thoughtfully.   
"Um, Jesse, right?" Jesse nodded, and Lucas continued. "I'm feeling better."   
"Great! I'm hoping that you're better company then the other kids here. They're boring!   
Hey, we're neighbors, you know. Want some Jell-O?" Jesse offered, but Lucas declined.   
Jesse graciously offered some to the others, as well, but didn't have any takers.   
"Jesse, where'd you get Jell-O at 8 am?"   
"After Alex dragged me back to my room, I snuck off to the cafeteria, got some Jell-O,   
and came back to my room. I snagged five packages. I could go back and get more if you   
guys want some?"   
"Hey, you're my kind of guy," Lucas teased, smiling at Jesse. They seemed to click. "So,   
Jesse, how old are you?"   
"I'm 10! Gonna be 11 in a couple of weeks. You?"   
"16. I swear you look a lot older."   
Jesse just smiled at the compliment as he stuffed more strawberry Jell-O into his mouth.   
The Captain, Kristen, and Ben stood by passively watching as the two kids chatted.   
"Hey, I never did catch your names," Jesse pointed out, switching his focus to the adults.   
"I'm Lt. Ben Krieg, the lady over there is Dr. Kristen Westphalen, and the man next to her   
is our captain, Captain Nathan Bridger."   
"CAPTAIN! Of what?"   
"The seaQuest."   
"Oooh, the submarine. Right?" After a nod from the captain, Jesse quickly turned to talk   
to Lucas again. "You live in a submarine? That must be very cool!"   
"At times, it can be cool," Lucas replied   
"What do you mean _at times_, it would rock! Living under the sea!" Jesse began singing   
the words to 'Under the Sea'. Lucas laughed and joined in the little song by humming the   
Disney classic.   
Before long, Nathan found himself distracted by the unhappy growls of his stomach, but   
he didn't want to leave until he was sure that Lucas was going to be fine. His stomach   
was becoming increasingly insistent, however.   
"Lucas, if you don't mind, we re going to get something to eat. There is a nice restaurant   
near the hospital. We won't be gone long, okay."   
"Go and eat, Captain. I'll be okay. Where am I gonna go?"   
"Hey, you know the mall isn't that far away, maybe we can wheel you out of here and.. .."   
Jesse playful whispered to Lucas.   
"Maybe we should call Nurse Alex and tell him that Jesse's here," Nathan threatened,   
eyeing the kid mischievously as he spoke to Kristen. Jesse made a scared face, but then   
broke into a smile.   
"Be right back," Kristen reassured, kissing Lucas and mussing Jesse's hair.   
"Yeah, what she said," Ben added.   
As the three adults left the room, the two patients began talking. They chatted about   
everything - everything kids talk about - from their favorite movies to their favorites   
sports. They discovered that they didn't share the same team or movie choices, but they   
did share one common interest- the ocean. Jesse never had seen the ocean, much less an   
ocean animal, but that hadn't stopped the young lad from reading everything he could   
about the ocean. Just as the discussion made its way to a dolphin named Darwin, a nurse   
entered the room.   
"Oh, no!" Jesse cried, recognizing the giant nurse. It was Alex.   
"Jesse, we've been over this. The cafeteria worker said that she saw a little boy taking   
Jell-O from the frig. So I asked myself 'who loves Jell-O that much' and you know   
what?" Jesse shrugged his shoulders. "I thought about you. I've checked your room and   
there are four empty packages of Jell-O by your bed. So, mister, you're guilty of Jell-O   
theft!"   
"Come on, Alex, I'm an addict!" Jesse argued, shooting the nurse puppy eyes as Lucas   
tried to hide his amusement.   
"Nope, sir, I am not buying it! Now, come on, mister, blood work was due ten minutes   
ago."   
"It's not 9 yet," Jesse whined as Alex picked up him and settled him into a wheelchair.   
Alex showed him his watch. Jesse was correct. It wasn't 9 am, it was 9:15. "Oops, guess I   
really do talk too much. Sorry, Lucas, I gotta split. See you at lunch?" Lucas nodded, and   
Jesse waved his goodbye as Alex pushed him out the door.   
As the door slid shut, Lucas found himself alone with his thoughts. He thought about   
Jesse. He was a weird little kid, but such a great character that Lucas found it impossible   
not to find him entertaining. There were few people that could make Lucas laugh, so he   
really enjoyed having Jesse around. Then, Lucas' thoughts shifted to the Captain and Ben.   
They really seem to care about him. Ben acted like a child at times, but he loved pulling   
pranks with the Lieutenant and seeing what they could come up with when they put both   
their minds into it. The captain was like the father he always wished he had.   
The thought made Lucas think about his real father, sending a cold shiver down his spine.   
Soon, tears were welling up in his eyes and tricking down his cheeks. Lucas had never   
been able to hate his father as much as wanted to. Afterall, he brought the beatings on   
himself. Lucas was certain that it had to his fault. He always did something to make to   
provoke his father into striking that first blow. He knew it was because he'd done   
something wrong - that was why his dad hit him - even if he couldn't always figure out   
what exactly it was that he'd done. He closed his eyes for awhile, just so the tears could   
fade away.  
Hearing a noise at the door, Lucas quickly wiped his eyes. Even before he look up, he   
could feel someone there, just standing, looking at him. Lucas rubbed his eyes again   
before glancing over to see who it was. His chest seized and he found himself unable to   
breath as his brain instantly recognized the familiar form.   
"Hello, Lucas, how are you feeling?"   
"B-better, d-da-dad."  
  



	8. Chapter eight

Disclaimer- Check out chapter one and get back here!  
  
Personal Note- I will never give this up- THANKS ZEV! Thanks to KL- Love ya!   
Thanks for not charging me! Great WORK! Thanks to Dag, you know why and thanks.   
Thanks to Steve, miss you. OH, before I get beat up, thanks to Kristy- thanks for   
laughing at me when I shared my ideas, I told you I would never stop so :P. Oh, sorry if   
my downloading the chapters seems too close together, my computer is not liking me   
right now.  
  
Meaning of Life-  
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter eight.  
  
Lucas froze - mouth hanging open, gaze fixed on the figure looming in the doorway. It   
was his father - just standing there...staring at him. *He came to finish the job.* Lucas   
knew he couldn't get away, but he had to try. He HAD to get away. Grabbing onto the   
rails, Lucas tried to climb out of the bed, but he was too weak to balance his weight and   
slipped, crashing to the hard floor. Screaming in agony as pain tore through his body,   
Lucas struggled to focus. He had to get away!  
  
Panic over-riding the pain, Lucas frantically attempted roll onto his side and scoot away   
from the door. The sweat soaking his body trickled into his eyes, stinging them.   
Reflexively rubbing it away, Lucas glanced up at the door. There was no one there. He   
stared at the empty space for nearly a full minute before it dawned on him that it had been   
a dream.   
  
The teen gasped out a relieved sigh, letting himself roll exhaustedly back onto his   
stomach. The sigh turned into a scream as he felt the crack of his injured ribs. Curling   
up in a futile attempt to ward off the pain, Lucas felt like he was drowning in agony. His   
leg was on fire. The incision in his side throbbed, forcing a small part of his quickly   
fading consciousness to register the warm liquid soaking the bandage. He looked at his   
hand, confirming his suspicions. His wound was bleeding again. Hazily, he noted a   
person's shadow fall across him. Glancing toward the door, Lucas called for help. He   
could see the nurse's lips move and knew she was speaking to him, but nothing made any   
sense. Before she reached him, Lucas slipped into the comforting oblivion of   
unconsciousness.  
  
Having finished their breakfasts, Nathan, Kristen and Ben decided to get back to Lucas.   
Pausing just long enough to book a couple of rooms a nearby hotel, they hopped a cab   
back to the hospital. Exiting the second floor elevator, they bumped into Dr. Chambers.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Doc," Ben apologized.  
  
"Captain! I need to talk to you now!"   
  
"What's wrong! Is it Lucas?" Nathan asked the doctor. Her uncharacteristically serious   
expression made the captain's stomach twist anxiously.   
  
"It seems that Lucas tried to get up and took a nasty spill. Nurse Bay heard screaming   
and ran towards it. She found Lucas on the floor in severe pain. Captain, we had to   
set his ribs again. He also managed to reopen the wound in his side, we had to restitch it.  
It's set him back at least a week," she explained, before pausing to take a breath. She let   
it out slowly, seeming much calmer when she continued. "He's been sedated and seems to   
be rested comfortably now. I have to go. Mar is waiting for you at the nurse's station."  
  
"Thank you, doctor." Kristen responded, realizing that Nathan and Ben had been left   
speechless.  
  
They raced to the nurse's station to find Nurse Bay.  
  
"Captain, Dr. Westphalen, I hafta.."  
  
"Nurse Bay, Dr. Chambers already filled us in. How is he?"   
  
"He's doing better. His temperature's up, but we've got it under control, and he seems to   
be resting peacefully. You guys can go see him, but it's likely he'll sleep for several more   
hours." The trio nodded acknowledgments and turned towards Lucas' room, but paused   
when Marcy shouted after them. "If he wakes up, push the nurse's button. I want to   
know, okay."   
  
"You will be the first nurse to know," Nathan reassured as they entered Lucas' room.   
The captain grabbed a chair and sat as close as he could to the teen. Taking Lucas' fragile   
hand into his own, he whispered to Lucas - just soft enough for no one else to hear.   
Kristen rested her hands on Nathan's shoulders as Ben got her a chair. Then, they all sat   
there, lost in their own thoughts, waiting for their teen to wake up.  
  
It was almost noon when the hand that the Captain has been holding for so long began to   
move. Nathan shot up straight and began to talk to Lucas.  
  
"Lucas? Hey, kiddo."  
  
"Uh? Captain?"   
  
"Hey, kiddo, sacked out in the middle of the day....not like you."   
  
Lucas responded with a small grin.   
  
"I know you're anxious to get home, but don't push yourself, Lucas."  
  
"It was all a dream," Lucas whispered, remembering the image of his father looming in he   
doorway.  
  
"What was?" Kristen prodded.  
  
"Oooh...I thought it was all just a dream, but I guess not. The broken ribs prove it, huh?"   
Now, he wasn't just being dishonest with the captain, but with the doctor as well.  
  
"Well, mister, your right! The ribs prove it! You also tore open your incision and it had   
to be re-stitched," Kristen gently chastised  
  
"Oh! Before we forget," Nathan reached towards Lucas' bed and pushed the nurse's   
button. "Nurse Bay wanted to know when you were awake," he explained as he turned to   
Lucas.  
  
"Yep! Told us to let her know or she'd skin us alive," Ben added, making Lucas laugh.  
  
"Ben, don't make him laugh. It will hurt him more," Kristen shot back.  
  
"No, Dr. Westpahlen. It is okay," Lucas said as finished laughing.  
  
"Look who's up?" Nurse Bay greeted as she entered the room. "How ya feel?"  
  
"I feel lonely," Ben whines, winking at Lucas.  
  
"Aren't you used to it by now?" Nurse Bay shot back. "Anyways, I was speaking to   
Lucas. So?"  
  
"Better than a few hours ago."   
  
"Thanks to those wonderful little marvels we call pain relievers! Gotta take your   
temperature," She said, holding the thermometer to Lucas ear. "99.5 a little high. Your   
listening to Kat Country - grrrrrrrowl - 99.5 KCAT FM!" She did her best to impersonate   
her favorite radio DJ. "Hey, ya think you can eat?"   
  
"Pizza?"   
  
"Hey, this is a hospital. We clear your arteries, not clog them! No, just a light lunch. A   
sandwich, some juice and Jell-O."  
  
"If it's still there," Lucas replied, thinking about his addict friend.  
  
"Huh?" Nurse Bay responded, totally confused.  
  
"I've met your Jell-O addict, Jesse. From what I hear, there might not be any Jell-O   
left and... speak of the devil," Lucas said as he noticed the little kid enter his room.  
  
"Jesse!" Nurse Bay's shout stopped him in his tracks. Jesse tried back out, but it was too   
late.  
  
"Hey, I have plans with this guy. He said we could have lunch. What kinda friend would   
I be if I didn't keep my promises?" Jesse stood straight and proud in his fish robe, trying   
not to look as scared of the Nurse as he felt.  
  
She quickly turned to Lucas.   
  
"True? This little rugrat brainwashing you, too? What'd he promise you? Jell-O?"  
  
"Hey, I did accept his offer, and, no, no Jell-O bribery. Just company."  
  
"Oh, in that case, if Lucas wants you around, fine with me," She gave Jesse a quick hug   
and felt something crinkle in his rob. She dipped her hand into his pocket to see what he   
was hiding. "Jesse!" The nurse scolded as she held two packages of Jell-O, crushed but   
in good shape.  
  
"I need it!" Jesse whined, plaintively, as the nurse took the packages away.   
  
"I know. When Lucas' lunch comes, there will be fresh packages for you. Okay?"  
  
"What ya gonna do with those beat up ones?"  
  
"Trash."  
  
"NO! What a waste! They're still good!" Jesse whined, again.  
  
"Sorry, kid! They're crushed, but I'll send ya up three packages. Okay?"  
  
"Fine," Jesse huffed. He wasn't thrilled to know the packages were going to waste but   
three instead of two work for him.  
  
Nurse Bay departed, leaving the trio, along with Jesse, alone with Lucas. Jesse took his   
preferred position on Lucas's bed and began to chat with Lucas like an old friend.  
  
"Why do you love Jell-O so much Jesse?" Lucas inquired.  
  
"It's the best food. Take it and shape it to any mold you want. Have any flavor your   
heart desires and it is perfectly healthily!"  
  
"I don't think so, young man, too much sugar," the doc had to have her voice heard.   
"Jell-O definitely has too much sugar in it."  
  
"Yes, it does, but it doesn't have any cholesterol or fat or major calories. Doesn't have a   
history of causing any diseases or harming animals. Jell-O doesn't contain fat from an   
animal nor a plant. All it is some weird names I can't read and water. Has nothing bad,   
so it must be healthy!"  
  
Kristen found herself speechless. The little runt had gotten her. She didn't want to argue   
with this one. She could have, and proven that Jell-O was bad in large amounts, but she   
knew this was one occasion that she just had to let a boy be a boy.  
  
"So, hear that your Marlins and my Yankees are going to play tonight? Sorry about your   
team, Lucas. They're going to lose again."  
  
"Hey! Wait a sec, Jesse, the Marlins won the World Series not so long ago, and they   
already kicked the Yankees' butts last year."  
  
"Little do you know about the Yankees. Carlos Labor has hit 80 home runs, beating the  
legendary Mark McGuire's home run record, not to mention, their star pitcher struck out   
everyone of the Dodgers in their last game!'  
  
"Carlos Labor hasn't hit a home run in 3 games. And your star pitcher, he played against   
the Dodgers! Darwin could beat the Dodgers."  
  
"Darwin? Oh, you were talking about him before I had to visit the vampire."  
  
"Yeah, Darwin is the dolphin that lives onboard the seaQuest."  
  
"Yeah, Lucas has developed a way for Darwin to talk," the captain added, knowing it   
would be information that a kid would find exciting.  
  
Jesse turned to Lucas, his eyes wide with wonderment. "Way cool, Lucas, you must be a   
real genius!"  
  
"Yeah, but don't let it get out. Top secret. Hush-hush. Okay?"  
  
"What? Me squeal?" Jesse stood up and put on a tough guy face. "Not even the whole   
hospital's supply of Jell-O would make me talk."  
  
"Maybe not the whole hospital's, but what about the whole world's?" Ben teased,   
laughing.  
  
"No comment, Mr. Krieg!"  
  
A soft knock interrupted them. All eyes moved to the door and they saw that it was a   
nurse with a tray of food. As Nurse Bay had promised, three packages of Jell-O awaited   
the kid, and there was an extra one with a note saying- 'Jesse, Lucas' Jell-O. Love Mar.-'.   
  
"Hey, Bub-bu-ie!" Jesse greeted the nurse.  
  
"Hey, Ja-wes-sie!" replied the Nurse Bobbie, as she set the tray near Lucas' bed. "Okay,  
Lucas, I am going to sit you up, with help from the bed. Okay? Tell me when it hurts.   
Okay?"   
  
"Sure, Bubbie."  
  
"Don't start, Lu-ka-wus," She pushed a small button on Lucas' bed and the head piece   
began to rise. Lucas groaned in pain, but he could handle it. He was at an angel, not   
really sitting, but he was up.   
  
"All right, tough guy, here's your lunch," Bobbie said as she waved her good-byes and   
left the room.  
  
Nathan helped Lucas unwrap the sandwich and gave Jesse his packages of Jell-O. Ben   
glanced at the "food". It was nothing but lettuce and bread with a portion of a thing   
looking like ham.  
  
"Looks nutritious, Lucas."  
  
"Yeah right, Ben, no pizza, no beer," Lucas shot back.  
  
"All right, young man, you eat now."   
  
"Yes, doctor," He rolled his eyes as he bit into the sandwich.  
  
"Enjoying your Jell-O, Jesse?" A small nod was all the answer Lucas received before   
Jesse dived into the Jell-O package again. "So, how was your breakfast, Captain?"   
  
"Well..." Ben began, but was interrupted by Lucas.  
  
"I don't need an explanation from you, Ben. It's obvious that you had a good breakfast."   
Ben tossed him a bewildered look, so Lucas explained. "Your uniform, Ben. There are   
food stains everywhere!" Ben examined his clothes and found the grease stains. He   
looked embarrassed as he excused himself to go the bathroom and wash it off. Lucas   
turned back to the Captain and repeated his question. "So?"  
  
"It was good. The restaurant was nice," He squirmed in his seat. "The food was great.   
Everything Kristen disapproves of."  
  
"Haha, tell him how I made you eat the fruit salad instead of the cheese cake," Kristen   
gave the captain a soft punch in the shoulder.  
  
"Only to make you happy, Kristen!" The captain insisted as he rubbed his shoulder.   
After a burst of laughter from all, the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Lucas   
looked at the Jell-O addict and found that the kid wasn't paying attention to anything but   
his Jell-O. Jesse was working on his second package and completely ignoring his   
surroundings. Lucas returned his attention to the adults next to his bed. They were all   
watching him eat. After a few minutes more of the hawks watching their prey watching   
them, Lucas couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"What's what, Lucas?"   
  
"Captain, why are you guys just looking at me?"  
  
"Oh, it is just that... I guess what I am trying to say is that we were really scared.   
Now...to see you eating and talking.. it just blows our minds."  
  
This time Lucas was the one left speechless. The captain actually cared for him. All of   
them - they weren't just using him like his father, they cared. Lucas glanced at the other   
two adults, who nodded their heads in agreement. He decided that he could trust the   
captain - perhaps he could trust all three of them. If he told them the truth, perhaps they   
could help. *But maybe that would only make thing worse*, Lucas thought. *Maybe   
they will hate me and send me back for good.*  
  
"Earth to Lucas, now who's the one just staring," Ben prodded, waving his hand in front   
of the teen's face. Lucas blinked twice and grinned at the Lieutenant.   
  
"Can't I even leave the hospital mentally without being hassled?!" Ben and Lucas   
laughed, and the captain and the doctor soon joined in.  
  
"What so funny?" Jesse inquired. He'd finally finished his three packages of Jell-O and   
was now paying attention.  
  
"Nothing, Jesse," Lucas said, as the little boy frowned. He knew something was up.  
  
"Had to be there, right?"  
  
"Yeah, 'fraid so, Jesse. Hey, I'm not going to eat my Jell-O. Want it?"  
  
"Want it?! What do you think?" Jesse snatched the Jell-O from Lucas hand before   
getting up and stretching his limbs. "Be right back, gotta go to my room and stash  
this package for later." With that, Jesse left the room, skipping happily.  
  
"Nice kid," Ben commented as Jesse left the room. "Seems like a good kid..." Ben was   
interrupted by the sound of a small crash out side of the room. Jumping up, he went to  
investigate. It was Jesse. "It's Jesse! I'm going to check on him. Okay?" Ben informed   
the others as he left the room. Kristen quickly followed. Not wanting to a completely   
abandoned Lucas, Nathan stayed with him.   
  
Ben was at Jesse's side in no time. The kid had apparently walked into a nurse assistant   
pushing a gurney to the elevator. The nurse assistant started to panic.   
  
"I swear I didn't see him," the RNA insisted. There were nurses headed their way, but   
Kristen beat them there.  
  
Ben noticed a small trickle of blood coming from the little boy's head. "Doc, he's out   
cold and he's bleeding," Ben informed the doc as she bent down to examine the child's   
head Before her hand made contact with Jesse, it was stopped by another hand.  
  
"What's the meaning of this, nurse," Kristen demanded, glaring at the nurse that had   
stopped her from helping the kid. Nurse Bay quickly helped Kristen up from the floor   
and tried to explain the situation, while the other nurses took care of Jesse.  
  
"I'm sorry the nurse caught you by surprise," Nurse Bay apologized.  
  
"She did more than surprise me, she stopped me from helping him. He was bleeding and   
I needed to see where it was coming from and if it was serious!" Kristen yelled. She   
glanced at Jesse as the other nurses put him onto a gunnery and wheeled him away. The   
nurses werehandling Jesse very carefully - a little too carefully.   
  
"I know but...," Marcy sighed, "you were using your bare hands," she whispered.   
  
"I'm not following you, Nurse Bay?"  
  
"I should have told you when Lucas first mentioned Jesse, but I've always left it to Jesse   
to tell people. I guess that was a mistake," Marcy sighed again. " What I'm trying to say   
is   
that if you'd exposed yourself to his blood, you could have been affected with aids."  
  
Both Ben and Kristen were speechless.   
  
"Y-you mean that healthy looking ten year old has aids?" Ben struggled to make sense of   
what Marcy was telling him. How could a ten year old have aids?   
  
"Ben, keep your voice down. Look, you two, come into an empty room. I will explain it   
privately."  
  
-*-*  
  
Nurse Bay sat on the edge of an empty bed and prepared herself for a long speech.   
  
"When Jesse was born, he was born with HIV. His mother was an addict and was   
infected by sharing infected needles. Jesse was turned over to his aunt when his mother   
died. By the time Jesse was 5, he'd entered this hospital with pneumonia. It was his   
second bout with pneumonia, and the doctor determined that his condition had advanced   
from HIV to Aids. We've tried all types of treatment, mostly AZT, a powerful drug that   
is currently used to treat the virus. But the treatment only delays it. The doctors didn't   
expect Jesse to make it to his 7th birthday. When he did, they pushed it back to his 11th   
birthday," Marcy paused, taking in her silent audience. "I know what you're thinking and,   
no, you can't get aids just from being around him - only through contact with bodily   
fluids. And that's why you were prevented from helping him, Dr. Westphalen."  
  
Within a few minutes, Nurse Bay finished telling Ben and Kristen the facts about Jesse.   
Ben was speechless. He couldn't understand how Jesse could die at any moment from a   
virus that no one was getting even close to finding a cure for.  
  
"So, what you're saying is that this healthy looking ten year old is dying. Why is he   
allowed to wonder around like he does?" Ben almost yelled at the nurse.  
  
"Jesse's always wanted to be a normal kid. He been in and out of the hospital since his   
aunt took him in. They've tried so many treatment on him, and none of them have   
worked. When I met him, he'd been diagnosed with aids and all he wanted was to be   
treated normally. He didn't want any special treatments from anyone and he wanted to be   
the one to tell his story. He's looking forward to his 11th birthday. He says that he can   
beat the odds if he makes it to 11." Nurse Bay was in tears by the time she finished, and   
Ben came over to comfort her. The comfort flowed both ways.  
  
"Why is he here now, Nurse Bay? Shouldn't he be with his family or..." Ben began to   
ask.  
  
"Jesse began showing signs of pneumonia again. This is his 3rd visit just in the past 2   
months. Without white blood cells, his body is defenseless."  
  
"So he's allowed to wondered around freely, even though he could pick up a virus any   
where?" Ben rephrased his earlier question.  
  
"Ben, I know how you feel. The doctors here recommend that Jesse stay in bed, but that   
makes him depressed. He says he rather die outside running around than locked up.   
We've tried everything to make him stay in his room - even brought in games and stuff   
like that, but he gave them away to other patients. Besides, he came up with a very   
convincing argument one day," the nurse smiled as she remembered his words. "Jesse   
asked how someone could catch a virus when the hospital is always being disinfected. I   
couldn't argue with the kid, so we all let his do whatever he wants."  
  
"I see."   
  
"Look, I'm very sorry that I didn't tell you about Jesse. I have to go now and check on   
my other patients." Marcy left the room, wiping the tears from her face.  
  
Ben and Kristen left the empty room, still trying to come to terms with what the nurse   
had just told them. They entered Lucas' room and found a nervous teen and anxious   
Captain waiting for them.  
  
"What happen to you guys? How's our little friend?" Lucas asked as they entered the   
room. Neither Ben or Kristen said a word as they sat down in the chairs near his bed.  
  
"Come on, you guys. Your scaring me! How's Jesse?" Lucas repeated his question with   
a little more force.  
  
"There something we have to tell you, Lucas. About Jesse," Kristen told him, as she   
took his hand.   
  
"This is serious," the Captain predicted, as Ben and Kristen began their story.  
  
  



	9. Chapter nine

Disclaimer- Don't own them...blah...blah... check out chapter one before someone sues   
me.   
Personal Note- Thanks Zev. A simple story is getting to be a novel! Thanks to Dag-   
haven't heard from ya but hope ya reading this. Thanks to KL- you just plain rock you   
beta you!   
  
Meaning of Life   
By the Untalented JOxER   
Chapter 9   
  
  
It was nearly ten at night, and Lucas was still awake. It had been that way for the past   
couple of days - since Jesse's accident. Lucas couldn't stop blaming himself. To make   
things even worse, he'd been stuck in bed the whole time with nothing better to do than   
think about it. Part of him knew that it had just been an accident, but the rest of him knew   
that if he hadn't given Jesse the Jell-O, the kid wouldn't have rushed out and gotten hurt.   
  
Physically, Lucas was making progress and, by morning, would be well enough to visit   
his friend. Earlier in the day, they'd gotten the teen up and moving. He could even get   
himself in and out of a wheelchair, slowly, but he could do it. Lucas was pleased that he   
was finally being allowed up. He didn't feel like staying in bed, despite a slight headache.   
He was tired and coughing a bit, too, but mostly he was bored.   
  
Sitting up, Lucas maneuvered himself out of bed. Within a few minutes, he'd gotten   
himself seated in the wheel chair. As he was hooking on his IV bag, a nurse walked in.   
  
"What's this? Trying to sneak out of my hospital?" Nurse Alex inquired, raising an   
eyebrow   
  
"No, sir, I just can't sleep. I was going out for a walk... I mean a roll."   
  
"Well, I still have to take your temperature," Alex drew the ear thermometer close to   
Lucas ear. "Your temperature's high- 100 on the dot."   
  
"It's just the air. It is too hot in my room - that's why my temp is high, lets take it again in   
a freezer and see if it's still 100 degrees."   
  
"I'm not buying it, mister. There could be a slight infection trying to get you. Need to get   
you on antibiotics. Don't go anywhere until I come back."   
  
Lucas frowned. He hated antibiotics. They always made him feel weak and sleepy. After   
considering listening to the nurse for a second, the teen decided not to. He wheeled   
himself out of his room, turned the corner, and was headed towards Jesse's room.   
Pushing open the door, Lucas discovered that he was not the only one awake.   
  
"Pss... Jesse, are you awake?"   
  
"Yeah, come in."   
  
"Great!"   
  
Lucas entered the room and inspected it like any normal person would do. There were   
pictures of Jesse with another person, Lucas assumed it was his aunt, and pictures of a   
kitten and a bird. The kid had a bunch of clippings of the ocean on a posterboard near the   
door. He had some books on the bedside table and a trash can full to the rim with empty   
Jell-O packages. Lucas turned to see Jesse. The kid had a small cast on his arm and a   
bandage over his forehead. Lucas wheeled himself over as close as he could get.   
  
"Hey, look at you, you are doing so much better Lucas!" The little boy was glad to see   
his friend.  
  
"Yeah, I can leave my room all by myself now! Thanks. How are you feeling, Jesse?"   
  
"Not so good. I can't get out of bed until the doc says I can. Knowing her, it will be   
awhile! I'm up for it, but she says I should wait until... well... until I am clear of any   
infections."   
  
"I'm so sorry, Jesse. It's all my fault."   
  
"Your fault? What is your fault?"  
  
"You got hurt because of me!"  
  
"Don't kick yourself, it is not."   
  
"It is. I gave you the Jell-O and you went to you room. If it wasn't for me, you would   
have never been hit by that gurney."   
  
"Oh, you blame yourself for my clumsiness! Don't, okay. If you're really sorry and want   
to make it up to me, don't blame yourself, okay?"   
  
"Okay." Lucas' mind was somewhat at ease. He still blamed himself, but at least Jesse   
forgave him.   
  
"So, has anyone come to visit you lately?" Lucas quickly changed the subject.  
  
"My Aunt has. She comes almost everyday around dinner time and makes me Fish   
gigglers! She works a lot to pay the bills, so I only get to see her for 2 hours. And you.   
Besides that, the nurses and the staff, no one else."   
  
"Is that your aunt in the picture over there?" Lucas motioned to a picture near his bed.   
  
"Yup. That's also my cat. His named is Geo. The bird's my bird, Tweets."   
  
Lucas smiled, coughing slightly.   
  
"You sound sick," Jesse added.   
  
"I think I am, but I hope not. I want to get out of this place as soon as I can!"   
  
"That does sound really great. Look, Lucas, I have to tell you something that might shock   
you. I like talking to you and all, but if I don't tell you, you might be angry with me if   
you find out from someone else."   
  
"Jesse, I already know. Nurse Bay told Ben and Dr. Westphalen when they helped you.   
They told me and the captain."   
  
"You know?…I'm sorry. I hope you're not afraid that you might get AIDS, or something,   
because you can't get it just by talking. I hope you're not mad. If you are, I understand,   
but I hope your not. Your a great friend and I just...."   
  
"Whoa, hold on, Jesse. I've known for days and it didn't stop me from visiting you   
tonight. I know the facts and I like talking to you, too. Even though your taste in baseball   
teams isn't so good, you're a great guy to talk to."   
  
"Really? I didn't scare you off like the others?"   
  
"No, you didn't. What others?"   
  
"Some other kids around here. Once I tell them, either they don't want me around or their   
parents tell me never to come around again. They're all too afraid of something they don't   
understand."   
  
"They're just stupid. You didn't scare any of us away."   
  
"Great! I hope to race you in one of these wheelchairs one day. No one has beaten me   
yet!"   
  
"Your on!"   
  
Just then, an angry looking nurse came into Jesse's room. It was Alex, holding the   
antibiotics for Lucas.   
  
"I have been looking for you. I told you not to move, and what's the first thing you do?   
Move." Alex got behind Lucas and started to push him out of the room.   
  
"Come on, Alex, let us talk for a bit longer," Jesse pleaded.   
  
"Tomorrow, kid. Right now, Lucas has to get his antibiotics and some rest. Don't worry,   
Jess, I'll come back and sedate you if you are not asleep, too." With that, Jesse said   
goodnight to Lucas and faked sleep.   
Once he'd entered his room, Lucas started to protest the antibiotics. "Come on, Alex, it   
makes me feel light-headed. Do you really have to give them to me."   
  
"No, not if you want to stay here for an extra week. Let see...that would make it 3 weeks?   
While we're at it, we can always go for four." Alex teased, smiling as he hooked the   
antibiotics bag into the IV line.   
  
"NO! Give them to me," Lucas relented, as Alex finished with the bag.   
  
The nurse helped Lucas out of the wheelchair and gently set him on bed. With in minutes,   
the teen was feeling drowsy and was soon fast asleep. Alex left the quiet room and   
walked into what he hoped would be another quiet room.   
  
*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
Early next morning, Lucas awoke with a slight headache. He didn't feel good, and prayed   
that he wasn't getting sick. Lucas' throat felt like it was on fire and his tongue felt like   
sandpaper. He started to get up, but quickly laid back down. His head was spinning.   
Waiting a few seconds, Lucas tried again. He sat up straight and tried to get into his   
wheelchair. Almost falling, he muttered praises to the inventor of the brakes on   
wheelchairs. He landed hard in the contraption but was in and wheeled himself to the   
bathroom to get a drink of water.   
  
After drinking what seemed like a half a gallon, he was started back toward the bed to lie   
down, but paused as a nurse ran past his door. More nurses soon followed after the first,   
and Lucas wondered what was going on. He wheeled himself into the hall to check it out,   
but didn't have to go far to see that their destination was Jesse's room. Lucas rolled over   
to peak inside, but was spotted. A nurse walked over and tried to wheel him back to his   
room. Lucas just managed to get his good foot down to halt chair.   
  
"What's going on?" Lucas asked, anxiously.   
  
"Nothing, son, go back to your room."   
  
"No! I want to know what is wrong with Jesse," Lucas demanded, with a little more   
force.   
  
"Jesse came down with a slight fever last night and has been under close observation.   
This morning, he was worse," the nurse explained. She paused, and then continued. "We   
think he has pneumonia and are taking him to the PICU," the nurse finished as he pushed   
Lucas towards his room. Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jesse - he could die   
from this.   
  
"What are you doing wasting your time with me, get back to Jesse! Help him!"   
  
"Look, son, we're doing everything we can...but I suspect we're..."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"We're just delaying the inevitable."   
  
"You can't just give up on him! He is too young! Kids just don't die. They can't!" Lucas   
shouting, getting furious. "Look, just leave me alone! Please, nurse, just leave me alone."   
  
The nurse attempted to help Lucas back into bed, but the teen pushed him away. Taking   
the hint, the nurse gave up and left Lucas alone with his thoughts. Lucas wheeled himself   
back into the hall just in time to see Jesse, laying on the gurney being pushed toward the   
PICU. Returning to his room, he rolled up to his bed and began punching his injured leg.   
  
*This is all my fault. How could I be so stupid? I went to see Jesse last night. I had a   
fever. I gave him my cold. Now, he might die* Lucas ranted silently to himself. The more   
he blamed himself, the angrier he became, and he slammed his injured leg harder and   
harder. It hurt like hell but Lucas knew he deserved it. When he made a mistake, his   
father would beat him. It was what Lucas knew.   
  
Nathan had come to hospital alone. Kristen was asleep when he left, and the Lieutenant   
was eating breakfast with Nurse Bay. Nathan had been shocked that the nurse had   
accepted Ben's offer, but hadn't been surprised that the breakfast was at the UEO's   
expense.   
  
Suddenly, Nathan was struck by a feeling that something was wrong. There was parental   
feeling telling him that Lucas was in trouble. Not bothering to wait for an elevator, he ran   
up the stairs to the second floor. As he opened the door, five nurses rushed a gurney past   
at lightning speed. All Nathan glimpsed was a blond kid laying on the bed. The gurney   
was heading towards the PICU. *Oh no, Lucas!* was the only thing he thought as he   
raced after the gurney. As the gurney entered the PICU, a nurse realized that someone   
was running behind them and stayed behind decided stop the individual from entering the   
restricted area. The captain tried to push past, but the nurse was stronger than he thought.   
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but that's the PICU, and it's off limits."   
  
"Where are you taking Lucas? What happened to him?"   
  
"Lucas? I think you're mistaken. The patient we took in just now is Jesse Porter."   
  
Nathan was relieved to hear that is wasn't Lucas, but, at the same time, he was concerned   
for Jesse. "What happened?"   
  
"Are you family?"   
  
"No, but my ...son has become great friends with him." The captain didn't want to waste   
time explaining his relationship with Lucas to the nurse. "I've gotten pretty attached, as   
well - that's why I want to know." The nurse must have known Jesse, because he started   
to explain.   
  
"Right now, sir, all I can say is that he had signs of pneumonia last night. This morning,   
his temperature has risen to 103, and it is not coming down. I think you know about his   
condition, and so you understand that we're taking this seriously. If you want more   
information, please talk to Dr. Chambers or Dr. Stevens."   
  
"Thank you, nurse." The nurse responded with a nod and headed toward the PICU.   
Nathan headed toward Lucas' room. Entering, he was glad to see the boy sitting in his   
wheelchair, but his delight quickly turned to shock when he realized that Lucas was   
hurting himself. Nathan quickly rushed to the teen as Lucas raised him arm for another   
blow. The captain stunned to see his knuckles bleeding. Lucas turned to see who'd   
grabbed him, and instantly regretted what he'd just done.   
  
"Lucas! What are you doing!?" Lucas burst into tears as he realized it was the captain.   
Nathan got down on his knees to face the sobbing teen. "Lucas, what happened?"   
  
"Nothing, please just leave me alone."   
  
"Can't do that, kiddo. Why are you hurting yourself?"   
  
"Because I deserve it."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well, aren't you the nosy one today. Please just go."   
  
"No, I won't leave until I get an answer from you?"   
  
"Fine. You really want to know. Fine! If Jesse dies, it is all going to be my fault. Happy   
now! Your little Lucas here will be a murderer!"   
  
"Why do you say that?"   
  
"Jesse got sick last night. I visited him last night and then, he became sick. He was   
perfectly healthy before that. I was stupid. I went to see him when I knew I was sick. I   
gave him my cold and it might kill him. I'm responsible!"   
  
"No, Lucas, you are not responsible. Jesse was showing signs of pneumonia before he   
came to the hospital, that's why he was here. It's not your fault. I still don't understand   
why you're hurting yourself like this."   
  
"Because it is my fault. I made a mistake. I needed to be punished," Lucas wailed as he   
began to cry harder. Unable to calm the teen down, the captain called for a nurse. The   
nurse came in and gave Lucas a sedative. He was asleep in no time and the captain helped   
him into his bed.   
  
As the nurse was bandaging Lucas' hand, the Captain excused himself. He had to make a   
phone call. He needed to talk to someone about this. Nathan couldn't understand why   
Lucas was blaming himself or why he'd think that he needed to be punished. Walking to   
the front office, he placed his call. It took a while for the person on the other end to pick   
up.   
  
"Hello, Nathan. What's wrong? Is it Lucas?"   
  
"No, Lucas is..fine. No...he's not. I just don't know, Kristen, I just don't know right   
now."   
  
"I'll be right there."   
  
Kristen cut the call and Nathan went out front to wait for the doctor.   
  



	10. Chapter ten

Disclaimer- Don't own them....... etc..... chapter  
one......go..... find out.......get back here.  
  
Personal note- Thanks Zev! Thanks to my beta reader  
KL! Thanks to my nephew Julius, for giving me ideas  
and making me laugh until I cried… you little devil  
  
To all, sorry that I took for ever to write, just been  
in shock for what happen on Sept. 11, 2001. My  
prayers go out to everyone and all I can say is hang  
in there. http://www.xgmc.com/911/ it is a great site  
where people have posted poems and drawings for those  
in NY.   
  
  
  
  
Meaning of Life  
  
By the untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Lucas sat in his wheelchair, reviewing the past  
three days. It had been three days since Jesse  
was rushed to the PICU. On the second day, at 7:30 pm,   
Jesse died. Jesse lost the battle with AIDS and just  
died. Lucas had sunk into a state of depression.  
  
He blamed himself for Jesse's death. The captain,   
Dr. Westphalen, Ben and the hospital felt the  
loss of kid. The captain and Dr. Westphalen assured  
Lucas that it was not his fault - that Jesse had  
pneumonia when he came into the hospital. Lucas hadn't  
bought a word they said, he'd just played along so they  
would stop bothering him about it.   
  
Jesse was being cremated today at 5am, and there   
was going to be a service at 6pm in the small room-sized   
chapel inside the hospital. Lucas couldn't face all the   
people that cared for Jesse; he felt that they everyone would  
blame him for Jesse's death. But at the same time, he  
had to go. He had to pay his last respects to his  
friend. The captain had brought some dress pants and shirt.   
Nathan helped Lucas get dress , then the captain had to   
go and use the rest room. He was dressed up and was   
waiting for the captain to take him to the church.   
Nathan entered the room, all suited in funeral clothes,   
and greeted Lucas before pushing the chair. They were   
both silent on the way down to the church.  
  
The room was small but there were a lot of people  
there. The woman in Jesse's photograph was dressed in  
black. The woman was Jesse's aunt. She stood in the  
front row near a picture of Jesse, smiling and holding   
up his cat, surrounded by flowers and a 'we'll miss you' sign.   
It seemed that whole hospital staff was there. Dr. Westphalen   
was already there, waiting for the Captain and Lucas   
to show up. Ben was near Nurse Bay as she cried her eyes   
out.   
  
The ceremony began with some words from his aunt. She   
told everyone that she was glad they were there and began   
telling the story of the short life of Jesse Porter. Afterward,   
Jesse's ashes were going to be spread on the beach. It was   
where Jesse had always thought he belonged. Lucas tuned   
her out; he kept thinking that Jesse's life wouldn't have been   
short if it weren't for him. 'Jesse should have been able to   
visit the beach, but now… he was dead and it was all my fault'   
was all Lucas could think about. He didn't feel the captain   
pushing him out of the room, and the Dr. Westphalen noticed   
his mood. She gently taped on his shoulder, making the   
kid jump. Lucas looked around and was shocked to see  
that almost everyone was gone.   
  
"Lucas, are you all right?" Dr. Westphalen asked the  
spaced out teen. Lucas appeared to be too lost in his   
thoughts to notice her, because he didn't respond.   
She tried again, with a little more force.   
  
"Yeah, can we go back to my room? I'm not feeling  
too good," Lucas replied, as he lied to the doctor once  
again. He wasn't fine at all; he was a murder and  
didn't deserve to live.  
  
Kristen placed her hand on his forehead. "You are  
kind of hot, we'll give you some more antibiotics."  
  
"Fine," Lucas sighed.   
  
Kristen was shocked that he didn't protest the antibodiotics.   
Something was eating him up. Kristen remembered the long   
talk she'd had with Nathan about the way Lucas felt, but she  
was certain that Lucas couldn't believe that. 'How could he   
blame himself?' Kristen thought.   
  
After exiting the chapel, they took the elevator and headed   
towards Lucas' room. Lucas was very quiet during the ride,   
and it also beginning to worry the captain. Nathan made a   
mental note to talk to Lucas again once they were in his   
room. Upon entering the room, there was someone waiting.   
As Lucas looked up, he began to breath heavily, but quickly   
calmed down; he didn't want to make a scene in front of   
the captain.  
  
"Hello, Lucas. I have been waiting to see you. How are   
you, son?" Lawrence Wolenczak asked.  
  
"H-Hi, Dad," Lucas sputtered, coughing a bit before  
continuing. "Surprised to see you here, " he squeaked out.  
  
"You know I have been busy..." Lawrence began, but was  
interrupted by the captain.  
  
"Yeah right, cut the bull, Lawrence. Lucas has been  
here for a over 2 weeks and not once have you  
bothered to visit him or even call. What the hell brings you  
here now, visiting hours are over." Nathan felt his blood  
pressure rise and tried to calm down.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that. We are not on  
your ship, captain, and this is my son. Do you  
understand, MY son. Not your concern."  
  
"Not my concern... How dare you!! You made him my  
concern when you left him on my ship!!!"  
  
"Please, lets all calm down." Kristen stood in front  
of the two men.   
  
"Sorry, like I said before, I am here to see Lucas and  
want to take him home." Lawrence turned to the boy and  
smiled. "He needs to get out of this hospital and  
back home, where he belongs." Lucas looked up at his  
father again and the smile was still there. Lucas  
grabbed hold of the chair's arm rest as he remembered  
that smile. Not the kind of smile that meant  
happiness, oh no, Lucas knew this smile all to well.   
Lawrence had plans for him.   
  
"What! You want to take him home, and for what, he  
might get worse being all alone."  
  
"Captain, that is what I am trying to explain. I took  
time off work to spend time with my son. I'll see to it  
that he is well taken care of." Lawrence quickly  
turned to Lucas. "Don't you want to go home, Lucas?"  
  
Lucas only looked at the man before him. He turned to  
see the captain and the doctor also looking at him,  
awaiting the answer. Lucas turned back to his father and  
saw that his eyes were getting furious. "Y-yes."  
Lucas couldn't help but answer the question the  
way his father wanted.  
  
The captain looked at Lucas with confusion and quickly  
looked at his father. Lawrence put on the fake smile.  
  
"I want him out tonight." He quickly reached for the  
nurse's button. All three adults stood there in  
silence  
  
"What wrong, Lucas?" inquired Nurse Alex, who  
broke the silence in the room.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with him, nurse, I want to take my  
son home."  
  
"Sir?"   
  
Alex was shocked to realize that Lucas even had a father.   
No one from the hospital ever seen the famous Dr.   
Wolenczak and, now, he wanted his son. Alex turned to   
see the captain and could see the anger in his eyes. Then,   
he turned to see Lucas, who was now pale. Alex could see   
that his breathing was slightly heavy and his eyes were…   
they were strange. This was not the happy teen he knew,   
something was wrong with him. 'He seems scared… like the   
eyes of a little girl who was admitted yesterday after being  
beaten by her mother's boyfriend…No.. Not Lucas, not   
this kid…' Alex began to stop his mind from overreacting.  
  
"Nurse, did you hear me!" Dr. Wolenczak shouted,   
interpreting Alex's thoughts.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"Yes you can, I have legal guardianship of my son and  
by hospital regulations, if a parent wants to check  
out his child, he may do so, whenever he wants." The  
nurse turned to the captain and doctor and gave them  
an apologetic look. Lawrence was right, but the nurse was  
determined to stall.   
  
"If you could wait until morning...," Alex began.  
  
"I want him home now!"  
  
"Calm down, sir. I need to talk to the doctor."  
  
"You do that, Nurse."  
  
The nurse walked out of Lucas' room and was soon  
replaced by a male doctor.  
  
"Hello, I'm Doctor Stevens. What seems to be the  
problem?"  
  
"The problem, Doctor, is that I want my son home now, and  
your nurse here is delaying me!"  
  
"I am sorry, sir, but Lucas' regular doctor, Dr. Chambers,  
ordered him to remain here for at least another week."  
  
"I don't care what the doctor said, I am his father  
and I know what is best for him. The best thing for  
him is to be home. Home with me."  
  
"Wait a minute, here..." Nathan began to say when he was  
interrupted.  
  
"No, you wait, this is none of your concern!"  
  
"Look here, Wolenczak...you never cared for this boy,  
you are his father by law but…"  
  
"Please, gentlemen, calm down. I do agree with the  
doctor that Lucas should say here until he is  
healthier and ready to leave."  
  
"Doctor Westphalen, I know what is best for my son and  
I know this is best." Lawrence turned to Lucas again  
and repeated his question. "Lucas, do you feel up to  
it? Leaving this place and going home?"  
  
"I...I..yes." Lucas replied, with resistance.  
  
"Now, doctor, can you get the papers ready. I want my  
son now!" The doctor simply looked at Lawrence, he'd  
just won the battle.  
  
"Yes, very well, Mr. Wolenczak, I will have…"  
  
"Dr. Stevens, before I get all the paper work, I need  
to check his vitals." The nurse hinted to the doctor of   
the hospital's rules. The doctor stared at the nurse, until   
he finally got it. This could work. The condition Lucas   
was in… it could.  
  
"Very well, go ahead, Nurse," Dr. Stevens agreed with   
a smile.  
  
"Why do you need to do that?" Dr. Wolenczak was   
getting curious.  
  
"You see, Dr. Wolenczak, if Lucas' vitals are perfectly  
fine, then we can release him. If he has a fever or  
something else, by law we have to keep him until he  
reaches a healthy state."  
  
"I don't care for that.."  
  
"Look, Dr. Wolenczak, it is the law here, and there is  
no way I can authorize Lucas' release if he's still  
sick."  
  
Lawrence only glared as the nurse took Lucas'  
vitals. His blood pressure was a little high but in  
the limits for release. His pulse was fine and  
everything was going in Lawrence's favor. Until Alex  
got to Lucas' temperature. Alex would never have thought  
he'd be glad to see a kid have a temperature of 101.2.   
Alex stood up and reported to the waiting doctor.   
The doctor turned to face Dr. Wolenczak and tried to   
hide his smile as he spoke.  
  
"I am sorry, sir. He has a temperature of 101.2 and we  
can't release him." The doctor stood tall as he spoke.  
  
"Look, I took my time off from the World Power just to  
pick up my boy today. I don't care what you have  
to say, I will take my boy home." Lawrence pushed the  
doctor out of his way and headed towards Lucas  
wheelchair. The captain moved Lucas back and stood  
protectively in front of him.  
  
"Move out of my way, Captain!"  
  
"Over my dead body"  
  
"That can be arrange!" Lawrence was about to launch into  
a fight when another person joined the captain.   
  
"I recommend you leave this room, Dr. Wolenczak  
or I'll have to call security." The Nurse stood next to   
the captain as he spoke. Lawrence couldn't care less that   
there were two people to tackle, but the word 'security'  
was a threat. Lawrence raised his hand in a gesture of   
defeat and left the room.  
  
"I will be back tomorrow and I expect my son to be  
ready by 10am," Lawrence said, as he exited the room.  
  
Everyone in Lucas' room sighed.   
  
"Thank you, Nurse Alex, I thought I was actually going   
to fight him."  
  
"No fighting in my hospital."  
  
"Well, if you all will excuse me, I have patients to cure,"  
Dr. Stevens said, as he, too, left the room. He got  
nods of thanks from the captain and Kristen. Alex  
turned to Lucas and told him he was going to give him  
another run of antibiotics for his fever. Then, soon,  
there were three people left in the room.  
  
The captain was wheeling Lucas to his bed, ready to  
help the kid onto the bed, when Lucas asked if he could  
use the restroom first. The captain wheeled him to  
the restroom and left the kid to do his business alone.   
  
Lucas had no intention of using the toilet; all he  
wanted to do was sit there, in privacy. Lucas knew  
his father was coming back and this time, he could get  
some help from people he knew and would have Lucas out  
of there in no time. Lucas was terrified. He knew  
his father had special plans for him. 'Dad never lets  
things go, he…' Lucas started thinking and remembered  
the last time Lawrence got his revenge…-  
  
*****  
Lucas was scared to death as he sat in the office of the  
Toys-R-Us. The security guard had caught the little   
6-year-old hiding in the video games' section after   
the store was closed to customers. Manager Angel Ramirez   
was shocked that the little kid was alone in the big store.   
The security guard had asked the child why he was there.   
Lucas had remained silent.   
  
"All right, little one, I'm Angel Ramirez. I'm the big  
cheese here at this Toys-R-Us. What is your name?"  
Angel tried another approach, being around tons of kids  
everyday, he knew the boy was scared and knew just how  
to talk to kids.  
  
"L-Lucas."   
  
"All right, Lucas. How old are you? 15?"  
  
"No, I'm only 6." Lucas laughed slightly at the  
manager for saying his age was 15.  
  
"Wow, only 6! I thought you were older, sure look it.  
So, tell me Lucas, do you have a last name?"  
  
"Wolenczak."  
  
"Oh, that's a great, strong name. Lucas Wolenczak.  
Like I said, my name is Angel. Please to meet you  
young man," Angel said, as he shook Lucas' hand. "Do  
you want something to drink?" Lucas shook his head, but  
then nodded. He hadn't had anything to drink for hours.   
"How's does a fruit punch suit you?" Lucas nodded  
again and took the can. He nearly drowned himself  
with the punch, and a small amount pour down his chin,  
landing on his Scooby Doo shirt.  
  
"Hey, little one, you were thirsty. So, what brings  
you here? Wanted to keep me company?"  
  
"N-no. I just love video games and…" Lucas was trying  
to hide the real reason he was there. He was only 6,  
but could fool anyone with his innocent looks and the  
believable lies his father forced him to learn. " I  
think I lost track of the time."  
  
"Oh, here I was thinking you wanted to spend time with  
me. My loss. Well, Lucas, I am going to have to call  
your parents and tell them what happened. The  
security guard has written a report and he needs their  
signature.  
  
"D-do you have to?" Lucas was getting scared.   
  
"'Fraid so. But I bet your folks are going out of  
their minds not being able to find you." Lucas  
remained silent.   
  
"So, can I have your number?" Lucas looked up at the  
manager and hesitated. He started tug on his shirt, not   
sure of what to do.  
  
"Lucas? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's… my dad is going to ground me… he hates  
my playing games here and… do you have to?" Lucas'  
eyes were getting watery. He pushed the tears back.  
  
"Oh, little one, it's not that bad. I think your father   
will be grateful for having his sweet boy returned  
to him. Now, don't cry…" Angel moved in to give the  
boy a hug, but Lucas pushed him back.   
  
"No, I'm okay. The number is 563-5282," Lucas blurted  
out, glad that the manger didn't hug him. His back was   
too swore already, and the hug would have made him cry   
out in pain.  
  
The manager talked to Lawrence and, within 10 minutes  
of the call, the security man opened the double  
doors for Dr. Wolenczak. He walked into the hidden   
office and Lucas eyes widen at the sight of his  
father.   
  
"Hello, Lawrence Wolenczak, I'm Angel Ramirez. We  
spoke on the phone.." Angel extended his hand and  
shook Lawrence's hand firmly.  
  
"Thank you so much for finding him. I was going  
insane when I found out he wasn't in his room doing  
his homework like he was supposed to...." Lawrence  
eyed his son and back to the manager. Lawrence was  
an expert when it came to appearances.  
  
"That is quite all right. I have a little girl around  
his age. One day my wife and I couldn't find her and,  
for three hours, we searched everywhere. We found her  
in the dog house sleeping next to her dog." Lawrence  
could care less for the Ramirez's rugrat but he had to  
play along and laugh at the story.  
  
"Well, I think I should get my son home. Come  
on, Lucas." Lawrence turned and smiled at Lucas.   
Lucas squirmed under his father smile and slowly got  
up.   
  
"One last thing, Mr. Wolenczak."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You need to sign the guard's report on the finding of  
Lucas Wolenczak in our store. Security and records'  
things. It just states that you picked up the lost  
boy." Angel shoved the papers in Lawrence face and  
Lawrence began to sign his name. After three  
signatures, everything was complete. Lawrence shook  
Angel's hand again and wished him the best. Angel  
waved his goodbye to Lucas and told him to come during  
open hours. Lucas was walking in front of his father  
as they exited the toy store. At the exit, Lucas  
wanted to run. Lawrence saw his son prepare to run  
and grabbed his arm hard.  
  
"Lets go home. Now!" Lucas gave a small whimper as his  
father dragged him to the car. He opened the front  
door and threw Lucas inside. Lawrence put the child lock   
on the door and locked it. Lucas tried opening the door, but  
it was to no use, he was locked in. Lucas tried to make it to the  
driver's side, but his father was already there. Lucas  
quickly moved as far as he could from his father.   
Lawrence turned on the car and, as soon they were far  
from the Toys-R-Us, began to yell at his son.  
  
"You little piece of nothing, what were you thinking?"  
Lucas remained silent. "You think you can get away  
from me? You think I will just give up and let you  
have your way. Oh no, you ran like the piece of shit  
you are." Lawrence turned to his son and grabbed his  
hair. "Are you going to answer me!?" his grip was  
strong, but Lucas was too scared to talk. Lawrence  
grew impatient with his son and slammed his head on  
the dashboard. He repeated the action over and over.   
After what seemed like the10th blow, Lawrence began  
to question his son again, but notice that Lucas was  
unconscious. Lucas' head had swollen and was turning  
colors. A small cut had formed and bled all over his  
father's dashboard.   
  
When Lucas awoke, he found himself in bed. He was  
still wearing the clothes he'd on when he hid in the  
toy store, but he was really sore. All he could  
remember of what seemed like a dream was his father  
slamming his head into the dashboard. He looked around  
and saw that he was alone. He tried to get up, but was in  
too much pain. Lucas only remembered getting kicked  
in the back before he fled from his father. He could  
only imagine what his father did when we was  
unconscious. His ribs hurt and he lifted his shirt  
to feel his chest. It was really painful just to touch  
them, and he knew that they had to be broken, or at  
least cracked. His back was hurting, but he was in too  
much pain to do more. Lucas moved his legs only to   
to be rewarded with more pain. He looked at his legs   
and saw what was causing it. His legs had been cut  
with something sharp. Not deep, but surface  
cuts hurts more that the deep ones. Lucas started to lift  
his head to get a better look when his head felt like it  
was going to explode. He almost passed out, but still  
noticed something on his nightstand. The note read 5  
pm. Lucas didn't know what it meant, but didn't have the  
chance to figure it out because he blacked out. Around   
4:30, his father awoke him. Lucas looked  
up and, still in pain, tried to move away from his  
father. Lawrence held up an extension cord.  
  
"Pl-lease, dad...don't"  
  
"You ran, Lucas. You don't ever run from me. If you  
ever run from me again, I will kill you."  
  
"I'm sorry...Please don't."  
  
"I know you're sorry, you're always sorry! I am going  
to make sure you learn never to run from me again."  
  
"I won't! I swear I will never.." but Lucas never got a  
chance to finish his sentence as the cord hit Lucas  
legs. Lucas gave out a small cry as his father  
repeated his action.  
  
"Promises, promises you never keep. You never learn,  
do you?. I think I must beat it into you until I am  
sure you know never to run from me again…"  
  
********  
  
Lucas sat in the bathroom as tears ran down his hot  
cheeks. He remembered that the beating didn't stop  
there. There were two weeks of beatings until his father  
was satisfied he'd learned his lesson. Lucas never ran  
from his father after that, well, until now. Now he'd  
disobeyed his father, and he was warned that, this time,  
Lucas would pay with his life. He began to cry harder,  
but silently. He didn't want anyone to know. He  
thought he should tell the captain about his father. But  
Lucas quickly shot that idea down. 'Oh yeah, the  
captain is going to think you're a freak and might  
send you back home. Why would he want me around after  
I tell him? He probably already hates me for being a  
murderer, why not add to the list.' Lucas thought and  
began to cry harder. He was truly alone. He got up  
from the toilet and tried to wipe his tears away. It was no  
use, they kept on falling. Lucas couldn't let the  
captain or the doctor see him crying, 'it wound bring  
more questions' Lucas thought. An idea popped in his  
head, they wouldn't question him if he fell. Lucas  
slowly sat himself on the floor and spotted an empty  
bedpan. He got the pan and slammed in on the ground.  
  
Nathan and Kristen began fixing Lucas' bed. They were  
both shocked that Lawrence was there and more shocked  
by his actions. They were silently contemplating everything   
when they heard a loud crash. Nathan ran to  
Lucas' restroom and opened the door. Kristen was not  
too far behind. Nathan found Lucas on the floor  
crying.  
  
"Lucas, are you all right?"  
  
"No…I fell..I hit my leg, it hurts." Lucas was still  
crying but he was sure that the captain thought he was  
crying because of the pain in his leg.  
  
"It is okay, Lucas. Let me help you up." Nathan bent  
down and help Lucas up and in the wheelchair. As  
Nathan wheeled him out of the restroom, Kristen  
insisted to examine his leg. Lucas agreed and grunted  
whenever Kristen touched his casted leg. Kristen  
found nothing wrong and asked Nathan to lay him on the  
bed. He did and she began to examine his ribs. They  
were okay and she was relieved that nothing was wrong with  
Lucas.   
  
"Well, nothing seems wrong with you. Everything okay?"  
Kristen asked   
  
"Yeah. Just tired…" a soft knock interrupted Lucas.   
It was Alex with the antibiotics.   
  
"Well, Kid, lets get you hooked up." Alex turned to see  
the captain and Kristen. "And, you two, I'm sorry  
but visiting hours are over and I have to ask for you  
to leave."  
  
"We're sorry, nurse, what time is it?"  
  
"Past nine. I let you stay a little past the limit but I was   
caught by my supervisor and he wants you two to leave."  
  
"Thank you, Alex." Kristen patted the nurse shoulders.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Let's go, Kristen. Lucas, see you  
tomorrow. Goodnight, kiddo."  
  
"Goodnight, Captain, Dr. Westphalen," Lucas said as  
they went out the door.  
  
--  
  
Just outside the Lucas' room, Nathan couldn't hold his  
anger inside anymore. He made sure he was far enough   
so that the boy wouldn't hear him, and then exploded.  
  
"I can't believe what Dr. Wolenczak wanted to do! He  
doesn't care for Lucas! He..," he looked around and  
found some of the staff looking at him.  
  
"Nathan, calm down. Please, you might blow a vein.   
Look, I know what he wants to do was very wrong but  
we can't stop it. Lawrence is his father and we can't  
do anything."  
  
"That is what you think. The first thing I am going  
to do is call Bill."  
  
"What's he going to do."  
  
"I don't know. I've never dealt with anything like this,  
but I'm not letting Lucas leave this hospital with  
Lawrence. Lucas could fall like he did right now and  
Lawrence wouldn't even know it. He could brake  
another bone and bleed to death and Lawrence would be  
too busy in a meeting!"  
  
--  
  
Well, kid, your all drugged up. Goodnight, Lucas." Alex  
said as he finished the IV.   
  
Lucas turned and said goodnight to the nurse. When the   
nurse was out of sight, Lucas leaned over and unhooked   
the IV line of the antibiotics. He thought that the fever   
was the only thing keeping him in the hospital. But that   
was not a sure escape route. His father has connections,  
he could order the hospital to hand Lucas over or even  
get the staff fired or something. There was no escape  
for Lucas. He sat up and began to cry again. It  
was pointless; he was going to die tomorrow. He was  
sure his father would get him and it won't take long  
for his father to begin the torture. The torture that  
would eventually kill him.   
  
He kept thought for hours, that passed like minutes.   
Lucas was then thinking of Jesse. He was thinking of his   
huge smile and his serious problem with Jell-o. Lucas couldn't   
help but laugh when he remembered Jesse. But that came   
crashing down, too. Lucas began to think that Jesse would   
still be smiling if it weren't for him. He was a cold-blooded  
murderer! Lucas couldn't stand sitting in bed and  
letting his fevered mind think anymore. All he wanted  
was to end it all.   
  
He grabbed hold of the near-by wheelchair and  
lowered himself into it. Ripping the IV tubes from his arm, he  
waited for it to stop bleeding and, then, wheeled himself   
out of the room, making sure that he wasn't followed.   
Lucas accidentally passed Jesse's room and couldn't help but   
look inside. Everything was gone. There were no pictures on   
the table. No clippings on the walls. No trash can full  
of Jell-O packages. Just like that, everything was  
gone. He was now more determine to end it all.   
  
Lucas couldn't understand why life had been against   
him from the start. The only way to save himself from   
all the pain was to end it all himself. 'But how?' Lucas  
thought. He considered many possibilities until one made  
sense. He knew it would work. Lucas wheeled himself to   
the elevator. He looked for the roof button but there was  
none. It was only a two-story building. Lucas then  
turned to the stairs. He opened the door and saw the  
arrow labeled "Roof" pointing up the stairs. 'Oh boy,  
thanks for making this hard' He spoke to the listener  
from above and took in a deep breath as he stood up  
from the chair. Leaving the chair outside the door, he  
began to climb the stairs. By the third step, his  
leg was beginning to throb. The pain was severe, but he  
couldn't give up. Halfway there, he started thinking. On  
reaching the door labeled roof, he quickly re-thought his  
actions. He was sure he wanted to do this. The fever   
inhibited his weary common sense, and Lucas couldn't   
think of a reason not to go through with it.   
  
He opened the door, feeling the cold air of the night  
refreshing. Walking toward the edge of the building,  
Lucas silently began to pray. He hoped that everyone  
could forgive him for everything, for the stunt he  
was about to pull, for screwing up so many times, for  
killing Jesse… Nearing the edge, Lucas began to  
cry.   
  
"This is my only way out. This! It is not fair!"  
Lucas began to shout at the listener above. "Why?   
Huh? Answer me! Why? If you are so mighty, why did  
you let this happen to me!!! I wish I was never born.  
I've wish it so hard everyday of my life, and what have you  
done? Nothing. Like always, I turned to you for help  
and nothing. That is what you are nothing!!!." Lucas  
looked down at the night street and spoke again to the  
listener. "This is the only way, huh? Well…" Lucas  
closed his eyes and was about ready to jump when a  
noise from behind made him jump.  
  
"Who's there?" Lucas turned around, but saw no one. He  
turned back around and nearly had a heart attack as he  
saw someone sitting on the ledge right in front of  
him. He started to walk backwards upon seeing what  
was right in front of him.  
  
"No…no, it can't be…you're not real…I mean…no.."  
  
"That is half true, Lucas. I am somewhat real. Not  
like you're real, but I am really here and really talking  
to you! Really, Lucas! Real, real, real!!!"  
  
"No..I kil…your dead…" Lucas began to wipe his eyes to  
make sure what he was seeing was true. "I know, it is  
the fever, yeah… I'm just imagining you.."  
  
"Yeah right, next thing you are going to tell me that  
the Marlins beat my Yankees. By the way Lucas, the  
Marlins lost to the Yankees, didn't they?!"  
  
"It can't be.. Jesse, your dead!"  
  
"Why do you have to tell me that, a 'nice to see you  
again' would be nicer, Lucas." Jesse replied.  
  
"I don't… there is no such thing as…ghosts"  
  
"Ouch! Well, believe it!"  
  
"Well, thanks for solving a mystery for me before I  
die. See you later, Jesse." Lucas started to walk to  
the edge, but Jesse stood in front of him.  
  
"Wait a minute, Lucas. Why are you doing this?"  
  
"It is the only way!"  
  
"No, it is not. Why don't you trust the captain or the  
doctor about your dad?"  
  
"How did you know?" Jesse pointed to the sky above. "Fine  
you know. If they ever knew, they would hate me and  
send me away! Please, let me finish this!"  
  
"Why do you think that? I am sure that the captain would   
only want to help you out if you told him!"  
  
"You are not going to change my mind. It's all made  
up, I want it to be this way. Better be my hand than my  
father's!"  
  
"But why?!"  
  
"I just told you, it is the only way. Now if you don't  
mind."  
  
"Wait… okay, fine. You still blame yourself for me  
dying, well make it up to me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you think I am here? The big guy wants to  
grant you your wish."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hello... 'I wish I was never born'. Please, let me  
show you what the world would be like. You think  
one-person can't change the world; believe me Lucas,  
one-person can. Please, let me show you!"  
  
"I.."  
  
"You owe me that much!"  
  
Lucas couldn't answer; he walked to the edge again and  
began to argue inside his brain. He still wanted to  
jump. He still wished he was never born. He knew  
he owed Jesse, for pete's sake, Lucas killed him. He  
was about to tell Jesse to do it when Jesse  
started to walk towards him.   
  
"Good!" Jesse said and pushed Lucas off the building.   
Lucas began to scream, readying for the impact with  
the ground. His last thoughts were of Darwin and the   
Captain when he hit. He screamed so loud he thought   
he'd made himself deaf, but then noticed he was laying   
in a grassy field. Lucas got up and saw that he was still   
in the hospital gown, but his leg was mysteriously healed.   
He jumped when he felt someone tugging on his gown.   
Jesse was dressed in overalls and stood in front of Lucas.  
  
"All right, Lucas, let the tour began"   
  



	11. Chapter eleven

Disclaimer- Don't own them, wish I did....but no.  
  
Personal Note- Thanks Zev, so almost done. Thanks to KL-   
ya the best! Thanks to Erika, love you. And Dag- hey, got   
a part in the story, be happy!. Sorry so short, trying to   
finish this and keep ya all in suspense! Is it working?   
:P  
  
  
Meaning of Life  
  
By the untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Lucas inspected his surroundings. There was a building in   
front of him with heavy protection. There was barb wire   
surrounding the building and a sign that read "Electric   
Fence. "Why has Jesse brought me here? I've never   
even seen this place." Lucas wondered, questioning his   
little friend's actions. Part of him still thought that it   
wasn't really happening, it was all a dream - that was the   
scientist in him speaking. Another part of him wanted   
to know if there was more than science out there in the   
world. Lucas noticed a large crowd gathered in front of   
the building and suddenly felt embarrassed. Acutely aware   
that he was only wearing his hospital gown, he felt his   
face turning red. Jesse noticed Lucas' discomfort and   
laughed to himself before turning toward the crowd and   
giving out a big yell.  
  
"YAAAAHHHOOOO!!!" Jesse screamed with all his might.  
  
"What are you doing Jesse!" Lucas turned to the little boy,   
then back to the crowd; knowing what was coming next -   
total humiliation.  
  
"Can't ya see, Lucas? No one can see us or hear us, so no   
one can see you in that get up!" Jesse stated and started   
to walk toward the crowd. Lucas scanned the crowd; the kid   
was right. No one had even flinched to their direction.   
Jesse had moved far ahead, but Lucas was still lost in his   
thoughts. He still couldn't believe what was happening.   
He repeated that thought over and over.  
  
"LUCAS!!!" Jesse yelled, jarring Lucas from his thinking.   
"Are your feet glued to the floor? Come on, follow me,"   
the little boy pouted. Lucas obeyed, followed him to the   
crowd. Even though the kid had told Lucas no one could see   
or hear them, Lucas tried his best to avoid people.   
  
"Jesse...," Lucas began to ask, then he noticed someone in   
front of him.   
  
No one had been there a moment ago, but suddenly someone   
was there, making her way through the crowd. Lucas turned   
to see another person walking his way and just stood there.   
He closed his eyes when it looked like the man was going to   
bump into Lucas, but peaked when the expected collision   
didn't happen. He was shocked when the man went right   
through him.   
  
"Whoa..," he whispered as the women in front of him passed   
right through him like the man.   
  
Jesse grabbed the shocked teenager and lead him through the   
crowd. They must have passed 10 people and every time they   
passed one, Lucas felt a little more comfortable with the   
"ghost" feeling. Jesse only laughed at the teen and   
stopped when they were at the front of the gathering. The   
lady that had passed Lucas was fixing her hair and holding   
a microphone.   
  
"God, she's beautiful," Lucas thought and turned to Jesse   
who was trying to hide a snicker. Lucas realized that he   
must have said that comment out-loud. Spotting the first   
man that had passed through him, Lucas noticed that he   
was holding a camera that read KCXX 39. He was about to   
ask Jesse where were they when the lady began to speak.  
  
"This is Jennifer Merrill reporting live from the Florida   
State Federal Penitentiary. Just moments ago, at 12pm, Dr.   
Lawrence Wolenczak was put to death...." she started to   
explain the details of the execution, but Lucas was   
thinking of something else.   
  
He wasn't sad that his father had been put to death, but   
"he deserves more," Lucas thought. "Glad I was never born.   
I wonder what else Jesse is going to show me, some more   
happy news?" Jesse put his finger to his mouth.  
  
"Shhh, Lucas, listen to the 'porter lady, okay!" Lucas was   
now puzzled. How did Jesse know what he was doing. He'd   
been thinking and was sure no one could hear him. Jesse   
shushed him again, and Lucas began to listen to the   
reporter.  
  
"As most of us are aware, Dr. Wolenczak was convicted of   
one of the most brutal crimes known to man kind - the   
destruction of the UEO flagship submarine, the seaQuest.   
His action had killed over 300 members of the seaQuest   
crew, over half of whom where non-military personnel..."  
  
Lucas began to tune her out again. "No...it can't...the   
seaQuest can't be gone...," His thoughts shifted to fear..   
"The captain, Dr. Westphalen ...Ben...Darwin... everyone   
gone... No, none of this can be true. This is all a   
dream.. it has to be a dream!" Lucas desperately thought.  
  
"Ain't no dream, mister," Jesse replied, as Lucas gave him   
a dumbfounded look. "Oh, did I forget to mention that I   
know what you are thinking at all times?" Lucas gave him a   
bad look that only made Jesse laugh out loud.   
  
"So, this is what happens if I was never born! All the   
people I cared about are now gone! Why, Jesse?"  
  
"Your father was angry at the UEO; they wouldn't fund any   
of his projects."  
  
"No, wait a minute, Jesse. How does my never being born   
relate to the UEO not funding my father's projects?"  
  
"How can I put this... your father used you, Lucas," Jesse   
sighed. "The reason he put you on seaQuest was not because   
of your behavior, the UEO was more than happy to have a   
computer genius on their boat. In exchange for you, your   
father was given anything he wanted, from money to services   
to almost anything."  
  
"They used me?"  
  
"'Fraid so, mister."  
  
"This isn't true, none of this is true, Jesse!" Lucas grew   
frustrated. He didn't want to hear it. He couldn't   
imagine his father giving him to the highest bidder, nor   
the fact that all of the people that had become his family   
were now gone.  
  
"All right, Lucas, let's move on..."  
  
The scenery began to shift and Lucas was now standing in   
front of a large monument. He looked around for a clue to   
his whereabouts and saw a burning flame in a distance.   
Lucas recognized the flame, he'd never seen it in   
person before but had read about it in history class. He   
was at Arlington National Cemetery; the flame belonged to   
the 35th president, John F. Kennedy.   
  
"The only people buried here are people killed in battle or   
political leaders, what am I doing here?" Lucas thought.   
  
Jesse came around tugged at Lucas to follow him. They   
walked around the monument to faced the front of it. Lucas   
stared at the monument in shock. Jesse let go of his   
friend to give him time by himself.   
  
Lucas neared the monument and read the inscription- We, the   
United States of America and the United Earth/Oceans   
Organization, honor those who gave their lives to protect   
our waters and for....- Lucas skimmed through all the   
bull and read down to the list of names. It was true,   
everybody he knew was gone.   
  
"How... how did this happen?"  
  
"Well...." Jesse spoke and looked up to the sky. After   
receiving his instructions, he turned to Lucas. "I think I   
better show you."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sorry for the format, my computer is hating me right now.   



	12. chapter twelve

Disclaimer- just go to chapter one if you really want to know!   
  
Personal Note- Thanks to Zev! To KL- sorry for bugging the hell out   
of you! Jules, little devil of a nephew. Jess and Dag- just talking   
is great ya know! And Matt, I just love your name so much!   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-   
  
Meaning of Life   
  
By the untalented JOxER   
  
Chapter 12.   
  
The scene began to change and Lucas found himself on the Bridge of the   
seaQuest. There was a lot of commotion and the crew were all working   
fast.   
  
Jesse moved himself out of the way and let the scene unfold.   
  
"Katie!" Lucas heard the yell and turned toward it. His friend, Lt.   
Krieg, was hovering over the VR probe station. Smoke engulfed the   
station as other crewmembers tried to put out a small fire.   
  
*An explosion* Lucas thought, making his way to the console. He   
gasped at the sight of Lt. Cmd. Hitchcock; she had computer parts   
embedded in her face. Lucas tried to help, but it was no use, he was   
only the watcher. Ben knelt down next to Katie and felt for a   
pulse. Tears streamed down his cheek when he didn't feel one. Katie   
was dead.   
  
"Med team to the bridge, hurry!" Lt. Tim O'Neil command.   
  
"What the hell happened!" Commander Ford asked, as he made his way to   
the station. As he saw the condition Katie was in, he struggled to   
stay calm for the sake of his crew. Ben was removing the pieces of   
the VR probe devices from her hand and face.   
  
"Katie was piloting the VR when she noticed that it wasn't responding   
the way it should. She was making some adjustments to the computer   
when sparks started to fly from her station. Katie screamed, and I   
tried to help... it happened so fast, sir... I'm sorry," Sensor   
Chief Miguel Ortiz lowered his head as he explained what happened.   
  
"There was nothing you could have done, Ortiz," Ford comforted, placing   
a soothing hand on Oritz' shoulder. *Something was wrong with the   
program, it had to be the computer.* Ford thought.   
  
"O'Neil, get Martinez down here, now!" Commander Ford ordered.   
  
As the med team arrived to remove Katie's body, Ben wouldn't let anyone   
move her. With renewed tears, he clung tightly to her. Lucas tried to   
comfort Ben, but his hands went right through him. The teen started to   
cry, but bite back on it as he spotted Dr. Westphalen's shocked   
expression as she tried to disentangle Katie from Ben. It was no use.   
Dr. Westphalen quickly pulled out a sedative and injected Krieg. Just   
as the team removed both Ben and Katie from the bridge, the code red   
alert went off. The ruckus startled the med. team, but they   
carried on with their task.   
  
"What is going on!" Commander Ford asked O'Neil.   
  
"I don't know, sir, it just went off," Tim responded.   
  
The code red sent everyone to their stations, and seconds later a   
half-dressed man came running in.   
  
"What's going on, sir?" The man asked Ford as he sat down at his   
station. He forgot to wait for a response as his glance fell onto the   
VR probe station. "What the..," the man began, starting to rise from   
his station. Commander Ford was immediately at his side, holding him   
back. There were more important things to do.   
  
"There is something very wrong with the system, Martinez. Katie's   
station exploded and it killed her. Now, the code red alerts have   
sounded."   
  
"I'm on it!" Martinez said. Slipping on his glasses, he began examine   
the system's drives.   
  
Lucas moved over to Martinez and tried to pick up anything he could   
find. He had to settle for watching the screen. When Martinez entered   
the system's mainframe, the doors from the bridge began to close.   
Almost instantly, calls streamed into the bridge. Miguel tried to open   
the doors with the emergency release switch, but the doors wouldn't   
budge.   
  
O'Neil tried to inform the callers that they were having difficulties   
and told them to stay calm.   
  
"What's wrong, O'Neil?" Commander Ford asked.   
  
"There seems to be problems everywhere, sir. Every door on the ship   
has locked itself and won't budge."   
  
"Martinez, anything yet?"   
  
"I am working on it!" Martinez answered, without bothering to look up   
at the commander. "Holy Shit!"   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Commander, the whole system... it's shutting down, sir!"   
  
"What do you..." Commander Ford began to ask, just as the power went   
off and the emergency power kicked it.   
  
"The system is infected with a virus, sir. I don't know how, but this   
virus... genius," Martinez explained, whispering the last word.   
  
"Can you locate it?"   
  
"I'm trying, sir. I'm running a quick pass but nothing is coming up!"   
  
"That's because it's in the software!" Lucas shouted to Martinez. "It   
won't find it..." Lucas went to the keyboard to run his own scan.   
Again, he realized that he couldn't do anything and quickly turned to   
Jesse. "Why isn't he searching the system manually! He could have seen   
it! Why!"   
  
"Martinez doesn't have your experience or your knowledge of the   
computer system. You practically grew up with the system," Jesse   
responded to his worry friend.   
  
"Commander, the WSKRS aren't responding!" Ortiz reported, as he tried   
to get the blasted things to work.   
  
"Martinez!"   
  
"I think I've got it. There's a suspicious file here and.." Martinez   
didn't notice the blinking subfolder on the side.   
  
Lucas began to panic as he noticed it. "Don't open the folder, it's a   
fake. It'll open the other one and.." But it was too late, no one   
could hear him yelling, and Martinez opened the file.   
  
"Commander, you better take a look at this" Commander Ford went over to   
Martinez' station and saw what Martinez had opened. It was a note-   
  
~So, you found this message, you stupid fool! You just released the   
second part to the virus I had installed. Remember, you idiots, I   
didn't build the seaQuest, but it's my program that makes her run!!   
MINE! No one makes a fool of me. Ah, pathetic souls, now that you   
have finished this, my virus is unstoppable! You have one minute to   
make your peace with God!!! L.Wolenczak~   
  
"Damn!" Martinez scanned for the virus. It was true, it was spreading   
like wildfire. He'd never seen anything like it. It was all so   
impressive, yet so deadly. "Sir, it's affecting everything. The   
countdown is running within the whole system, sir."   
  
"What are you trying to tell me."   
  
"In a few minutes sir, the life support, the electricity,...everything   
will be shut off, including the emergency power. Its..." Martinez   
looked at the screen again. "Sir, if this happens, we'll sink and... in   
a couple of minutes... without life support, sir... we'll all die."   
  
"C deck, try the launch doors. The emergency pods, anything!"   
  
"Sir, nothing is responding...what's going on!"   
  
50 seconds....   
  
"O'Neil, can we send out a distress call?"   
  
"I been trying, sir. No. Can't even get stupid Morse Code out!"   
O'Neil responded, losing his temper. "Sorry, sir."   
  
40 seconds....   
  
"Ortiz, what about the WSKRS, can they help..."   
  
"I'm locked out, sir." Miguel answered back, as he whispered something   
in Spanish.   
  
30 seconds...   
  
Losing all hope, Commander Ford had one last thing to do. "O'Neil,   
open all channels, I want everyone to hear this." With a firm nod from   
O'Neil, Ford took a deep breath and began his speech.   
  
"This is Commander Ford. I know all of you have questions about what's   
happening. I'm sorry to report that the someone had tampered with the   
computer system and soon life support, and everything else on the boat,   
will shut down. Emergency power cut off at the same time. I'm even   
more sorry to report that there is nothing I can do to stop it from   
happening. I'm very honored to have had command of a great and brave   
crew. I couldn't have asked for more. We have 10 seconds before   
everything shuts off. I am, once again, very sorry. I tried my best."   
  
The whole bridge was silence. O'Neil took off his head set and turned   
to face the Commander. He hollered 'salute' and saluted. Everyone   
followed his lead. Commander Ford saluted back before sitting back   
down at the helm. Lucas also saluted the commander, before falling to   
his knees. He couldn't believe it. His father had killed the people   
he considered family. He turned to Jessie, thinking that he didn't   
want to see this. He wanted out of this nightmare.   
  
3....2....1... and everything went dark. The scene began to change   
again. Lucas wiped the tears from his eyes and found himself facing   
the monument again. Jesse had heard him and taken him out of there.   
  
"What... what happened after..." Lucas asked, between soft sobs.   
  
"The UEO tried for hours to get in contact with the seaQuest, and after   
several hours with out word, they began to search for it. It was too   
late, the whole crew... everyone was dead. Martinez did the best he   
could, but it was just no use. Every door, every opening to the   
seaQuest was completely sealed tight."   
  
Lucas turned away from what he was hearing and reread the list of   
names. He reread them until he'd memorized the order of all the names,   
and that was when he spotted something strange. At first, Lucas   
thought it was weird, but then.... there was something wrong....   
  
"Jesse!" Lucas yelled, as the problem final clicked.   
  
"Yeah?" Knowing what was coming next, though he wished he could have   
delayed the question.   
  
"Where is Captain Bridger's name?" He remembered that he hadn't seen   
the captain on the bridge, or even near-by. "And Darwin."   
  
"Well.... the captain... Darwin.." Jesse began to say, as he played   
with his feet.   
  
"Jesse.. please tell me.."   
  
"Well, you see.... the captain... well. How to put this....   
he...um..."   
  
"Damn it, Jesse!"   
  
"FINE!" Jesse yelled back, and made the scene change from Arlington   
Cemetery to a deserted island. Lucas turned to find Jesse, but didn't   
see the kid anywhere. He felt bad that he yelled at him   
and searched the island.   
  
"Jesse!" Lucas called out, but the boy didn't appear. He walked toward   
the beach and saw some wreckage on the coast line. As Lucas neared the   
wreckage, it began to take a clearer shape. Fear filled the teen as he   
realized that the form wasn't part of any ship or boat. It was a   
dolphin. It was breathing and injured. Lucas ran to the dolphin and   
knelt down to help it.   
  
"NO! It can't..." Lucas exclaimed, as he examined the injured animal.   
He took note of the markings and his fear turned into reality... it was   
Darwin. Lucas touched the dolphin's skin, only to be shocked when he   
actually felt the rubbery skin. Darwin flinched just a little bit, but   
seemed to know that the person was not going to hurt him. Lucas   
examined the dolphin's injuries. He'd been cut up by something sharp   
and deep; too straight to be from a propeller and... Lucas realized   
that the wounds weren't accidental. They'd come from a sharp knife.   
'Fishermen!' Lucas thought, becoming furious.   
  
"JESSE!!! Please, help me!" Lucas screamed for help, but there was no   
one on the island and Jesse still refused to show himself. Lucas went   
around to the dolphin's tail and tried to pull it back to the water.   
Lucas knew he'd have to be Hercules to move a beached dolphin, but he   
couldn't just sit there and watch Darwin die.   
  
"Jesse!!!" Again, Lucas pleaded, and Jesse, wiping his tear-laden eyes,   
finally appeared. Lucas gave a sigh of relief. "Please, help me,   
Jesse, he... his weight is going to crush his organs... please, help   
him!" Lucas begged, as he pulled on the tail again.   
  
"It's no use, Lucas. You were never born, remember. He should mean   
nothing to you. And you don't mean anything to him."   
  
"So he dies because of me! Because some crazy fisherman decided to cut   
him up! Why didn't he stay with the seaQuest," Lucas ranted, giving up   
on the dolphin. It was no use, he hadn't moved an inch.   
  
"He left seaQuest when Captain Bridger...left..." Jesse explained,   
hesitantly.   
  
"But... but why!"   
  
"Captain Bridger had no reason to stay, Lucas. Don't you understand   
that the reason he decided to stay was you. You gave him a reason to   
live, Lucas. You healed his heart, even if you can't see it. The   
captain became depressed after the few first weeks and decided to   
leave the boat... right before... Anyway, Darwin left with Bridger, but   
then Darwin was on his own..."   
  
"Wait, the captain loved Darwin, he would never leave him!"   
  
"There was a good reason for leaving Darwin, Lucas. You see... the   
captain is very much alive and well... "   
  
"Please, Jesse, just tell me."   
  
"He's in an asylum."   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
YOU LIKE?


	13. Chapter thirteen

Disclaimer- Don't own anything! NOTHING!!! How sad!   
  
Personal Note- Love and thanks to all the reviewers, sorry   
about the suspense, it is killing my other personality too!   
Thanks to Jules who asked for Bridger to be insane! Had   
another plot but Jules is totally right! Part of this story   
is his idea so he gets credit! For the bad English- all   
mine!!! Thanks to KL- almost done and headache free!! JK_   
thanks for all the help! Jess and Dag- two insane people I   
love! THANK FOR ALL THE HELP LITTLE PURPLE WINGED ELEPHANT!   
Sorry, inside joke…   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
  
Meaning of Life   
  
By the Untalented JOxER   
  
Chapter 13   
  
Lucas couldn't believe what he'd just heard: the captain..   
insane! No, Jesse had to be wrong! He just had to be.   
Lucas faced the kid.   
  
"An asylum?"   
  
"Yes, Lucas... he went to his island and after he heard the   
whole seaQuest crew was gone. It was too much for the   
captain... he..."   
  
"Can I see him.. please, Jesse!" Lucas pleaded.   
  
"Sure," Jesse responded, as the scene shifted again.   
  
This time Lucas found himself in a small, white room. He   
noticed there was a small window and a bed with a person   
laying in it. He took a closer look at the person and was   
shocked to see it was the captain. Bridger was strapped   
down with restraints and was very skinny. Lucas moved   
closer and touched the captain's hand. As with Darwin, he   
was able to make physical contact, and the captain looked   
to see who had touched him. He saw a weary teen standing   
over him and began to laugh.   
  
"H-hello, Doogie!" greeted the drugged-up captain.   
  
"Captain.." Lucas said, trying to hold back his tears.   
"Captain, it's me, Lucas..."   
  
"No, its not. You're Doogie Houser from the old TV show!"   
the captain announced, then began humming the silly theme   
song of show.   
  
"No.. it's me, Lucas. What happened to you, captain?"   
Lucas asked,sitting in a nearby chair.   
  
"I'm fine, Doogie," the captain replied, before returning   
to his task of starring at the ceiling.   
  
"How... why are you in this place.."   
  
"This place is good! This place will fix my head, Doogie!"   
  
"No! It won't, captain!"   
  
"STOP CALLING ME CAPTAIN!!!" Bridger suddenly yelled,   
making Lucas flinch. "I'm not a captain anymore, Doogie."   
  
"Yes, you are... you're one of the best!"   
  
"Uh huh! The best! So great that my ship killed its own   
crew!" The captain's tone was serious now. "You know what,   
Doogie? They blamed me! ME! Of all people, they blamed   
me for doing it! Maybe I did? That would be bad, they   
say. They said it would be bad for me."   
  
"But you didn't.. my father... Dr. Wolenczak did it!"   
  
"Oh, Dr. Wolll-in-ch-zack.... yup! They say that too. You   
know too much, Doogie!"   
  
"Captain..."   
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU LITTLE RUNT! I AM NOT YOUR CAPTAIN   
OR CAPTAIN OF ANYTHING!" Bridger bellowed.   
  
"Please..Ca..."   
  
"You know what?" Captain Bridger interrupted. The teen   
shook his head. "We all live in a yellow submarine, a   
yellow submarine!" the captain began to sing an annoying   
old song. "You know, that was my son George's favorite   
song!"   
  
"George? Your son's name was Robert, captain."   
  
"Oh yeah, Robert Captain... I forgot! Haha.. You look like   
him! Expect for the hair, face and eyes. And the clothes!   
Haha!! "   
  
A nurse came into the room, and Lucas began to tense up,   
unsure of how he was he going to explain being there. But   
the nurse didn't seem to see the teen and came over to   
check on the captain.   
  
"How are you today, Nathan?" the tall nurse inquired.   
  
"Fine, I've been talking to Doogie over there!" The captain   
motioned to the chair next to the bed. The nurse turned   
toward it, but didn't see anything.   
  
"Oh, and what did he say?"   
  
"I have a son, you know. His name is Robert Captain! We   
all live in a yellow submarine!" the captain began to sing,   
again.   
  
Lucas couldn't hold back his tears anymore and asked Jesse   
to take him out of there. The scene began to change, and,   
once again, they were at the monument.   
  
Jesse walked over to the confused teen; he could hear   
everything the teen was thinking. Lucas still couldn't   
believe it! 'How could one person be responsible for   
everything that happened! There was no way that one person   
could change it all.' Lucas questioned himself. 'So, who   
cares if I wasn't born? They really shouldn't matter if I   
was never born! I mean, come on! I never existed! Why   
should I care?! All I care about now is myself!' As Lucas   
began to argue with himself, the scene began to shift   
again. Lucas found himself standing on a beach facing the   
sunset. He saw Jesse near the shoreline hugging himself as   
he shook his head. Lucas made his way over to the kid as   
Jesse began to speak.   
  
"You know, Lucas, this is the only way I can ever see the   
ocean...," Jesse took a deep breath and continued. "I can't   
touch the water, or swim in it, or even make the great sand   
castle I know I could build... Don't you see how important   
your life is to everyone... to.. me..." Jesse sat on the   
sandy beach and wiped his eyes.   
  
"Why is it important to you?" Lucas said, as he sat down   
next to Jesse.   
  
"WHY! I was going to live through you Lucas!" Jesse got up   
from the ground. "The big guy gave me a chance to live it   
through you- your first date, your trips to the beach, your   
time with Darwin, even your time playing tricks on Ben... I   
was going to share your life with you Lucas... Can't you   
see how you alone changed the entire lives of everyone   
around you? Can't you see that the captain wouldn't be in   
that crazy place if it weren't for you! You're a genius,   
Lucas, why can't you figure this out!" Jesse calmed down.   
"Why can't you trust the captain, I know he will help... I   
know your father is going to pay for all he has done to   
you, Lucas!"   
  
"How can you know? My father is a very powerful man.. he   
controls everything... everyone. He would kill me if I   
tell anyone, and we're back to where we started!"   
  
"Is that what you're afraid of? Dying?"   
  
"No, not dying... I mean dying the way my father would kill   
me... I can't handle it anymore... I rather do it myself."   
  
Jesse looked up to the sky. 'Help' Jesse silently pleaded   
with the listener above. Receiving his instructions, Jesse   
sat down next to Lucas.   
  
"But you have to trust the captain, you have to believe   
that everything is going to be all right!"   
  
"How can you be so sure? How do I know that?"   
  
"Always the scientist... want to know the end result of   
life. Well... there is no guarantees in life... but there   
is one last thing I can show you...." The scene changed.   
They were now facing a big bluish house near the coastline   
of an endless ocean. Once again, Jesse stood back to watch   
the story unfold...   
  
Lucas turned around as he heard a screen door opened. He   
saw that he wasn't dressed like a patient, but in what   
seemed to be a casual work suit. A little girl came from   
the house carrying a small, pink bucket. She was   
around five years old and was wearing a one-piece pink   
bathing suit. She looked directly at him, dropped the   
bucket and began running towards him. Lucas was shocked to   
see a little girl running toward him. The girl reached   
her destination and lifted her small arms up to him. She   
wanted him to pick her up. Lucas was totally confused, but   
couldn't say no to the little girl. He picked her up and   
stared into her deep brown eyes.   
  
"Fuzzy as a bear," the little girl laughed as she touched   
Lucas' face. Lucas touched his own face and felt a slight   
beard growing. The little girl only laughed harder. "We   
building the sand castle today, daddy?" the little girl   
questioned.   
  
'DADDY!' Lucas screamed in his head. He quickly turned to   
Jesse, who simply nodded.   
  
"Are we??? You promised!" the little asked again, after   
her father failed to respond.   
  
"Yeah... get your stuff... I'll meet you there, okay,"   
Lucas said to the little girl. She hugged her father and   
pushed herself down from his arms. She handed him a pink   
ribbon she'd been holding. Lucas took the ribbon and   
shoved it into his pocket as the little girl retrieved her   
pink bucket and ran towards a nice section of the beach. 'A   
perfect place for a sand castle' Lucas thought as he heard   
the screen door slam again. Lucas was stunned by the sight   
of a woman coming from the house. In her arms, she carried   
a small child wrapped in a blue blanket. The woman had the   
biggest, beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen and was   
dressed in a nice, peach summer dress. She went over to   
Lucas and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Welcome home, honey," the women said to Lucas. Once more,   
he looked at Jesse, hoping for an explanation, but the   
kid's only response was another nod. "How was your day?"   
  
"Her name is Dayna!" Jesse yelled to the confused teen.   
  
"Good, D-Dayna. Glad to be.. home," Lucas answered, as he   
watched the little girl building a great castle.   
  
"Melissa has been waiting all day to build that castle with   
you."   
  
"Melissa.." Lucas thought 'how perfectly the name suits   
her.'   
  
Dayna just laughed as she heard the phone ring.   
  
"Hear, take Jesse while I get that."   
  
She handed the baby to Lucas. He never knew how to hold   
babies, but it suddenly felt natural to him. Baby Jesse   
awoke from his nap and looked at Lucas. Lucas returned the   
look. 'Jesse...' Lucas thought. 'I named the little boy   
Jesse..'   
  
"Hey..." Lucas said to the baby. The baby simply giggled   
at the sight of his father. Before long, his blue eyes   
closed, and the baby went back to sleep. Lucas turned to   
the little girl, who, covered with sand, was practically   
becoming part of the castle. Melissa waved to her father,   
and Lucas waved back. He'd never felt so good... this was   
all he'd ever wanted out of life, his own family. Dayna   
returned and tapped her husband on the shoulder. She   
asked for the baby. Lucas refused, but Dayna just laughed.   
  
"Okay. Oh, that was Dad. He's coming over," Dayna   
informed her husband. Lucas' happiness soon turned to   
horror. His dad was coming over... Lucas couldn't let his   
father get his hand of his children! He hugged his baby   
boy a little harder.   
  
"Are you sure he said he's coming over?" Lucas questioned   
  
"Yeah, that's what he said! Are you feeling okay?"   
  
"Yeah... yeah, I am fine... are you sure it was m-my   
father?"   
  
"Yes, the mighty captain Bridger is coming over! I made   
sure to check his voice patterns and scanned his eyes to   
make sure it wasn't someone else! I'm sure!"   
  
Lucas stood stunned. Captain Bridger? His father?   
  
"Is there something wrong?" The happiness in her voice   
turned to worry as Lucas continued to stand in silence.   
  
"NO! Nothing's wrong," Lucas responded, as he looked at   
his baby boy, then his little girl. He turned to see   
Dayna. "Everything's perfect!" Lucas said, as he heard his   
little girl holler for him.   
  
Lucas followed Melissa as she pointed to the ocean. There,   
in the distance, a silver dolphin jumped from the ocean and   
landed in a perfect nose dive. There were more dolphins   
behind the first one, and they followed his lead.   
  
"I think the Darwin family has arrived," Dayna announced,   
putting her arm around Lucas.   
  
'Darwin... his family..' Lucas thought. "Sure is   
perfect.." Lucas said out loud, as everything around him   
began to disappear. Lucas was suddenly alone again with   
Jesse.   
  
"What happened!" Lucas asked, as he turned to catch a   
glimpse of the house before it vanished into nothing.   
  
"Remember, Lucas, you were never born..."   
  
"So what just happened...that would have been my future?"   
  
"It was the only thing I could show you...it's up to you to   
make your future, Lucas," Jesse explained. Suddenly, he   
looked up at the sky and nodded. "It is up to you.." Jesse   
emphasized, as the scene began to change for the last   
time.   
  
Despite efforts to keep them open, Lucas felt his eyes   
close as the scene shifted. When he opened them, he was   
back on the rooftop, sitting on the edge in a hospital   
gown. He turned to see where Jesse was, but the kid had   
vanished.   
  
"Wait! Jesse, come back.. I have so many questions...   
please..." But Lucas knew it was hopeless. Jesse was   
gone for good. His voice echoed in Lucas's mind 'it is up   
to you - up to you...you....' It was Lucas's decision,   
either jump and end it all, or get the courage to trust   
someone... to trust the captain... Lucas closed his eyes   
as he came to a decision. He stood up and leaned forward,   
toward the edge of the roof, then took a step closer so   
he could see the street below. Taking one deep breath,   
Lucas closed his eyes....   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
  
SUSPENSE IS SUCH AN EVIL WORD ISN'T IT?!!!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer- blah blah blah. Blah blah.. blah... blah..( Go check out chapter 1.)   
  
Personal Note- Thanks to KL and Jess for all the help! Jules for being just Jules and Dag   
for being there most of the time. It is almost the end people... how sad!   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
Meaning Of Life   
By the Untalented JOxER   
Chapter 14...   
  
"AHHH!!!!" Lucas screamed at the top of his lungs and began to back up from the roof's   
edge. He'd decided to live!   
  
Although his leg was still in a cast, Lucas wasn't in any pain and walked over to the door   
of the roof. As the events of the night finally caught up with him, he sat down on the roof   
to review the things Jesse'd showed him. What stuck out the most was his future. Lucas   
knew that his future was set, the hard part was the steps to reach his final destination. He   
replayed the 'memories' of his future: his little girl, his baby boy, Darwin's family, but   
most of all - Dayna. Shoving his hands into his pocket, Lucas felt something. He played   
with it for a while before finally pulling it out to see what it was. He smiled as he saw the   
small pink ribbon. The same pink ribbon Melissa had given him. He smelled the ribbon.   
It still held the lingering fragrance of his little girl's fresh baby powder scent. The roof   
door opened, bringing Nurse Alex into view. He looked angry.   
  
"What are you doing here, young man!" Alex said, as he crossed his arms.   
  
"I.. I wanted some fresh air."   
  
"Oh, and you think ten o'clock at night was a great time to go…go to the roof of this   
hospital and get…what…a breath of fresh air!"   
  
"I'm sorry…"Lucas muttered. 'Ten p.m.?' Lucas thought. 'It's only been an hour?'   
  
"Oh, mister, you better be! You had this hospital in a panic. We were just about to call   
the captain!"   
  
"The captain...?" Lucas thought. The captain! He had to tell the captain before his father   
came for him in the morning. "I have to talk to the captain!"   
  
"What makes you think you deserve that privilege?"   
  
"Please! It's urgent! I have to tell him something very important!"   
  
"No, sir, no way."   
  
"Please, Nurse Alex, before my father comes in the morning! I won't have another   
chance..." Lucas pleaded.   
  
"All right, already... he's not going to be happy... it is really late, but come on.," Alex   
relented. The tone of Lucas' voice was really serious, and it was also the only way to get   
the teen back to his room. Alex helped the teen down the stairs. "I still don't know how   
you got up those steps with your leg like that."   
  
"It was easy... just kept the screams to myself... that's all."   
  
"Smart ass..." Alex whispered, as they both returned to Lucas room. A passing nurse   
stopped Alex at the door and he confirmed the missing patient had been found. Alex   
asked the nurse to pass the news along to the rest of the before helping Lucas into the   
bed.   
  
"I have to call the captain!" Lucas begged, as Alex began restarted his IV's.   
  
"I will call him! But first, I need to hook you up!"   
  
"I HAVE TO TALK TO HIM!!!" Lucas stressed, as shooing Alex's hand from his task.   
The nurse was taken aback by the tone of the teen's voice and the intensity with which he   
was looking at him.   
  
"Okay, I can't let you out of the room, but I'll ask him to get over here. I'll let him in to   
talk to you for a few minutes, all right? I could lose my job for this..." Alex sighed,   
returning to his task.   
  
"Thanks," Lucas muttered. As Alex finished his job and left to call the captain, the teen   
found himself alone with his thoughts.   
  
'This is going to be harder than I thought' he admitted, wondering how he was going to   
tell the captain. 'Captain, you know... my dad wants to kill me!' Lucas tried, but shot the   
idea down - too direct. He mulled over a million variations, but they all ended up too   
complicated. Alex returned to let him know the Captain was on his way. Lucas thanked   
the nurse and was back to his thoughts once again.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*--*-**--*   
  
Alex left the room and headed toward the staff lounge. He'd never imagined that Lucas   
would act out like he was. The teen hadn't even seemed capable of being mad. Alex   
dialed the number for the Captain's hotel room and waited for an answer.   
  
"Yeah..." the sleepy captain answered.   
  
"Sir, this is Alex from Buffalo Bay Hospital…"   
  
"Yes, what is it, nurse…" Nathan interrupted. He was fully awake now and wiped the   
remnants of sleep from his eyes   
  
"We had a little problem, but it's fixed now…" Alex assured. He wasn't what to say to   
the captain.   
  
"What kind of problem?" the captain asked, his tone becoming serious.   
  
"Around nine, we sort of lost Lucas…"   
  
"What!...How???.. He was doing so good... he's..." Nathan stammered, as he wiped the   
tears rolling down to his cheek. 'Lucas is dead. They lost him.' Nathan thought. He turned   
back to the nurse, his voice turning bitter. "How dare you wait all this time to call me, it   
is ten o'clock! Is that your rule on the dead! Wait one hour before you inform anyone!!"   
  
"Oh my go, Captain Bridger. No! Lucas is very much alive. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking   
when I said that. He's alive and well!" the nurse apologized. Nathan's statement melted   
into relief as the nurse continued. "I went to get some antibiotics for his flu and when I   
returned, he was gone. The IV had been removed and the wheelchair was gone, sir. We   
searched everywhere... and to make a long story short, I found him on the roof, sitting   
alone in the cold."   
  
"Why on earth was he on the roof... how did he get there!" Nathan queried, concern   
creeping back into his tone.   
  
"The only way to get to the roof is the stairs, and I don't know how he got there. His   
reason was that he wanted some fresh air. I don't buy that for one second..."   
  
"I don't either... So where is he now?"   
  
"He is back in his room, but there is something else."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"He wants to speak to you. He's very serious about it…wants to speak to you right now."   
  
"I'm on my way. Thank you, nurse," Nathan responded without giving it a second   
thought.   
  
"Good. I can only let you in for a few minutes to talk to Lucas. Goodbye."   
  
Nathan quickly gathered up his wrinkled day old clothes and dressed. A quick shiver   
passed through him as he finished. When the nurse said they'd lost Lucas, Nathan   
thought the teen was gone. He still couldn't shake off the feeling. Lucas meant so much to   
him that even the thought of losing him broke his heart.   
  
The conversation with the nurse had roused new concerns, as well. Nathan couldn't   
imagine what Lucas wanted, but finding out the teen was on the roof... too many   
possibilities entered Nathan mind. 'He could have fallen and…' Nathan shook that   
thought away, again thinking about losing Lucas. Growing even more determine to find   
out what was going on with Lucas, another question entered his mind. Should he inform   
Kristen and Ben? Kristen was just in the other room, but she'd been earlier that she was   
exhausted. When Nathan'd left to give Noyce a call, she'd fallen asleep in the chair next   
to him. He decided to let the doctor rest.   
  
Noyce couldn't do anything about Dr. Wolenczak, which made Bridger want go see the   
teen more. It might be his last chance to see him. Ben was just down the hall, but   
knowing him, he wouldn't wake easily. The time it would take Ben to get ready was time   
Nathan wasn't willing to lose. He considered just stealing Lucas away, but that idea was   
quickly shot down. The captain loved Lucas as a son, but he had to face the fact that   
Lucas wasn't his son. He didn't have the right to take Lucas from his father if the man   
had done nothing wrong. After asking him to call for a cab, Nathan told the hotel clerk   
where he was going, in case his friends needed him. Then, he waited outside. The cab   
picked him up and dropped him off at the hospital. Nurse Alex, waiting outside, greeted   
Nathan.   
  
"Thank you for coming. Lucas has been asking me every few seconds if you were   
coming. He seems very upset about something," Alex explained, as the two men entered   
the hospital.   
  
"Thank you for calling. Do you have any idea what it's about?"   
  
"I have no clue. He won't tell me anything. He just wants you," With that, the two men   
exited the elevator and walked in silence to Lucas's room. The teen quickly turned to see   
who'd entered his room. He was surprised to see the captain. In the back of Lucas's mind,   
he knew the Captain was going to come, but he wasn't sure if the captain really cared for   
him until now. Alex walked behind the captain, but stopped at the doorway when Lucas   
looked at him with pleading eyes. Alex got the message and shut the door, leaving the   
captain and Lucas alone in the room. The captain took seat next to the teen and just sat   
there, staring at the teen.   
  
"Captain... I," Lucas began. He really didn't know how to say it. The captain's stare   
wasn't helping, and Lucas struggled to get the simple statement out.   
  
"Lucas, just tell me what's on your mind..."   
  
"It's... it's not that easy," Lucas admitted, as he began to play with the pink ribbon in his   
pocket.   
  
"Well, let me start, then. Why were you on the roof? Do you know what could have   
happened to you? What if you'd passed out and fallen off the building!"   
  
"That was actually the idea," Lucas mumbled. Nathan was taken back. He never expected   
that kind of answer. "That's right, Captain!" Lucas continued, almost as tough reading   
Nathan's thoughts. "I was going to jump off... I ... I can't take it anymore, Captain!" Lucas   
turned away from the captain to hide his tears from the older man.   
  
"Take what, Lucas?" Nathan asked, as he moved Lucas's face to face his own. "What is it   
you can't take?"   
  
"THIS!" Lucas yelled. "Do you know many times I have been in the hospital for this   
same reason! I can't take it anymore! He'll kill me and I.... can't," Lucas sobbed out the   
words.   
  
"What are you trying to tell me, Lucas?"   
  
"My father... he is why I'm here. I told you I couldn't remember what happened to me,   
but I was lying. I..." Lucas took a deep breath, then, told Nathan the whole story - from   
Lucas coming home to the beatings to the truck. Lucas began to tell the captain more   
memories, including times he couldn't really remember because the beatings were too   
bad.   
  
Lucas finally stopped, after hiccupping the last few words, and waited for the captain's   
reaction. Nathan didn't say a word; he simply got up from his chair and hugged the teen   
as though he never wanted to let go. Lucas stiffened, but then relaxed in the arms of the   
captain. He kept crying until he registered that someone else was crying. It was the   
captain.   
  
"Why are you crying…" Lucas asked, as he wiped his tear-stained cheeks.   
  
"For you, Lucas... why didn't you ever tell me... after all the times I sent you back there...   
all the leaves you went back to that bastard! Why didn't you trust me?"   
  
"I thought you would send me back for good. I..."   
  
"I would never do that to you. Lucas, I love you as if you were my own son." Nathan   
gave one strong hug and let go of the teen. He remembered that Lawrence was going to   
be there in the morning and had to get ready to face him. "I need to keep your father   
away from you... I promise I won't let him hurt you again!" Nathan told Lucas and began   
to leave the room. "Thank you for finally trusting me," he added as he left the room.   
  
"Thank you," Lucas responded, as the captain left. "Thank you," he whispered to Jesse   
and pulled out the ribbon he had in his pocket. Lucas wrapped the ribbon around his   
fingers and clutched his hand near his chest. Emotionally exhausted, he drifted off to   
sleep...   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
Early the next morning, Dr. Wolenczak stepped out of his expensive car with a folder in   
his hand. In the folder were the hospital release papers, all signed and ready for the doctor   
to hand over his son. Lawrence was entering the hospital when two police officers and a   
very angry Captain Bridger surrounded him.   
  
"Well, Captain, are you here to stop me? Well, you can't! I have papers here that release   
Lucas to me, and there is nothing you can do about it!" Dr. Wolenczak stated smugly, as   
he showed the captain the stack of papers.   
  
"Sir, are you Lawrence Wolenczak?" The police officer asked.   
  
"Yes, I am. Please get out of my way, Officer Cooper," Lawrence said, as he read the   
officer's nametag. "And take me to my son, now!!!"   
  
"Sir, I have an arrest warrant from the UEO for suspicious of child abuse. You are under   
arrest; you have the right to remain..." Cooper read Wolenczak his rights, as the other   
police officer tried to handcuff the doctor. Lawrence struggled, refusing to put his hands   
behind his back. The two officers pinned him down, and Nathan smiled as the doctor was   
handcuffed.   
  
"This is a mistake! That lying son of a bitch, he's making this up! Bridger... what the hell   
are you up to!?"   
  
"You know damn well what I'm up to. You're never getting your hands on him ever   
again."   
  
Lawrence just laughed in response. "You don't have any proof, I'll beat this and have   
them arrest you!!! You're both going to pay!" Lawrence threatened, as he tried to break   
free from the officer's grasp.   
  
"Take him away!" Nathan insisted. The two officers nodded and took the doctor away. At   
the same time, Kristen and Ben entered the hospital.   
  
"Nathan, what's going on?" A worried Kristen asked. "The hotel clerk said you left early   
last night and you were headed to the hospital. Is there something wrong?"   
  
"Was that Lucas's dad I just saw?" Ben asked the captain.   
  
"Yes it was... I need to talk to you two, alone."   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-   
  
OK PEOPLE, ALMOST DONE… Chapter 15 almost done… unless people have   
forgotten me already…?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: We have gone through this before… well; do I really need to say this? Check   
out chapter one ok. Also- "I guess it's hard for people who are so used to things the way   
they are -- even if they're bad -- to change. 'Cause they kind of give up. And when they   
do, everybody kind of loses" came from Trevor McKinney from the movie Pay it   
Forward. I love that movie and use some bits and parts of it!   
  
Personal Note: OMG!!! Thanks to KL and Jessica, the weird purple winged elephant!   
Sorry. Thanks to Jules… hehe.. weird nephew. Thanks to Juan Nieto- thanks for screwing   
up my mind and making fun of me! Payback… later…? Thanks to all the reviewers, I   
love ya all!!! Sorry it took too long..some personal problems but all fixed up. sort of.. enjoy!  
  
Meaning Of Life   
  
By the Untalented JOxER   
  
Chapter 15   
  
Captain Nathan Bridger pulled his two crewmembers aside and privately recounted what   
Lucas had revealed to him the previous night. Ben and Kristen were left speechless. The   
captain found himself in the same boat as he tried to explain the arrest of the Dr.   
Wolenczak and his charges. Kristen held back tears, but the Lt. Krieg didn't restrain his   
emotions.   
  
"What the hell are you saying, Captain? That fucken asshole 's been beating the shit out   
of Lucas all this time!" Ben paced back and forth, trying to control his anger. It was no   
use. "Where the hell is that bastard. Get him back here and leave us alone for just one   
minute!"   
  
"Lieutenant, please calm down," Kristen responded, attempting a comforting tone. She   
knew how Ben felt, but this wasn't the place for it or the time.   
  
"What do you mean calm down! Lucas is in the hospital because that bastard beat the   
crap out of him! Where is he?! I'll kill that son of bitch!"   
  
"Lieutenant! Please! I know how you feel, exactly how you feel, but this is not the place   
to blow steam. Please. Right now, we have to tend to Lucas… and get him away from his   
so-called father," Nathan said, as he also tried to soothe the Lieutenant, as well as, his   
own anger. Ben responded with one last sigh before nodding in agreement.   
  
"What do we do now?" Kristen asked.   
  
"I don't really know, except that I'm going to try to get some kind of temporary custody.   
I need to keep Lucas safe," Nathan replied. He looked at his crewmembers. "Come on,   
we need to see Lucas."   
  
"Yeah," Ben responded, as they all headed towards the elevator.   
  
The trio entered the room to find a nervous teen on the bed. Lucas jumped as the door   
opened and was relieve that it wasn't his father entering his room. He noticed the looks   
on his crewmates' faces, a shadow of sadness and, almost, pity.   
  
'Oh no.' Lucas thought.   
  
"Hey, buddy, how are you feeling?" Ben asked, putting on a fake smile.   
  
"Don't 'buddy' me…" Lucas replied, angrily.   
  
"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.   
  
"You told them, didn't you?" Lucas replied angrily to the captain. "All of you probably   
think I'm a freak. Thanks a lot, Captain! This is just great!"   
  
"We don't think you're a freak, Lucas. None of this was your fault," Kristen explained,   
as she sat down near the bed.   
  
"That's right! That bastard didn't deserve to have you, Lucas."   
  
"Your wrong, Ben! I never deserved to live! I deserved everything I got," Lucas   
responded.   
  
"Wait a minute! None of this was your fault."   
  
"Yes it was, captain! If I didn't piss my father off when he was in a bad mood…if I   
wasn't such a klutz…if I wasn't such a mistake, such a problem… then I guess none of   
this would have happened!" Lucas wailed, as tears began to roll down his cheeks. He was   
tired of hiding his tears. He had enough!   
  
"Stop talking like that! None of this was your fault. It was all your father. Your father is   
the one that has the problem; there's no excuse for beating a child. None at all. And don't   
you make more excuses for him. This was not your fault!" Nathan reassured Lucas.   
  
"I want to believe that, my god, I want to believe so bad… but… I just can't," Lucas   
responded, as he cried harder. Nathan moved over to the teen and held him in a tight   
hug.   
  
"It will be hard but I promise, I swear to any god there is, you will believe…" the captain   
gave Lucas a tighter hug, reassuring the teen was okay. Lucas hugged back before   
pushing the captain away. Nathan got the message. It would take time for Lucas to get   
used to being loved, but he was going to make sure that Lucas was going to get used to it.   
A soft knock at the door interrupted the silence in the room.   
  
"Excuse me, Captain Bridger, there is a phone call for you," Nurse Bay informed the   
captain.   
  
"Thanks, Nurse Bay," Nathan replied and turned to Lucas. "I'm going to leave for a   
while, but I will be back."   
  
Lucas just nodded, and Nathan left the room with the nurse.   
For Lucas's sake, Ben had begun to forget what the Captain had told them and began to   
talk to Lucas as though nothing had changed. Ben chatted about was happening in the   
world, including the news that the Marlins had lost another game and the Yankees were   
going to the World Series. Lucas began to tune out Ben as he thought about his young   
friend. Jesse would have loved to hear that the Yankees were going to the World Series.   
It made him think about what had Jesse had told him – that he wasn't really dead. Jesse   
would be living everything through him. He wasn't going to let him down. Lucas reached   
in his pocket and began to play with the little ribbon in his pocket. Ben noticed that Lucas   
was off in his own world and not really listening. He also noticed that Lucas was playing   
with something in his pocket.   
  
"Hey, Lucas, what you have there?" Ben inquired, as he eyed Lucas' pocket.   
  
"Nothing… Hey Ben, you think we can go to a Yankee's game?"   
  
"What are you saying?! Trading teams? What do you have there?" Ben responded,   
pulling Lucas's hand from his pocket. Ben took note of the pink ribbon woven around the   
teen's fingers. "What's that?"   
  
"A... a friend gave it to me," Lucas answered. Ben nodded, thinking the friend was Jesse,   
and knew why the teen wanted to go see the Yankees. "Sure thing, kid, whenever you   
want."   
  
Lucas nodded as Nurse Bay returned to the room holding something in her hands.   
  
"Hey, kid, how ya feelin?"   
  
"Okay, I guess, Nurse Bay."   
  
"You gave us a scare yesterday… but hope ya learn your lesson."   
  
"Yes, ma'am."   
  
"Which is?"   
  
"Next time bring a coat when I go outside…"   
  
"Hey… well, at least ya learned... Got to get your vitals..." Nurse Bay informed her   
patient as she took his vitals. "Hey, you're back to your old self, 96.2 degrees! That's   
great!"   
  
"That means I can go home?"   
  
"Sure thing!" Nurse Bay said.   
  
"Great!"   
  
"Not that great. Once your back home, you'll not leave your quarters till I think you're up   
to it," Kristen announced, while Lucas frowned. Nurse Bay only laughed as she turned to   
Lucas.   
  
"Here. We cleared out Jesse's room yesterday, and his aunt gave us this," Nurse Bay   
said, as she handed him the wrapped package. "She said that it was addressed to you."   
Nurse Bay added, before turning toward the Lt. "And this if for you."   
  
She handed him a slip of purple paper. The lieutenant looked at the paper and grinned.   
Nurse Bay simply laughed and exited the room.   
  
"Are you going to open it?" Kristen asked. Lucas nodded and began to tear the paper.   
He laughed as he opened the package and read the cover of the book inside, "Yankees   
facts for non-Yankees fans." Lucas showed the book to the doctor and Ben, and then   
opened the book. He was shocked to see that there was some sloppy writing inside the   
inside cover and began to read the message.   
  
~ Hey Lucas. Told ya it was worth your life, right? Am I right? Well, thanks for being   
my friend and enjoy your life… remember, I will be right there with ya. Enjoy the book;   
ya need to get some better taste in teams! Jesse. Ps- I heard this quote and I have loved it   
ever since- "I guess it's hard for people who are so used to things the way they are -- even   
if they're bad -- to change. 'Cause they kind of give up. And when they do, everybody   
kind of loses." Remember this line ok. It helps. Jesse."~   
  
Lucas laughed and cried as he read the message. 'How did Jesse write this when he was   
alive and yet talk about events that happened after he died?' Lucas wondered…   
  
"What's so funny?" Ben asked.   
  
"Nothing… what did Nurse Bay give you?" Lucas responded. Ben grinned again and   
held out the piece of paper for Lucas to see.   
  
"Its her number!" Ben announced, as he folded it up and shoved it into his back pocket.   
  
"Men," Kristen sighed, as another soft knock interrupted them. The captain came in and   
sat down near Lucas.   
  
"Who was it?" Kristen inquired.   
  
"That was Bill. He just called to let me know that… well, if it is okay with you, Lucas, I   
have temporary custody of you."  
  
Lucas stared at the captain with disbelievingly. "What..?"   
  
"Your father was arrested this morning, for child abuse," Nathan explained, gently places   
his hand over Lucas's hand. "I asked Bill to arrange the arrest, since he has better   
connections than anyone I know, and well… since he was your legal guardian and is   
under arrest… you need a new guardian... So I asked for temporary custody…"   
  
"You…are you sure?"   
  
"Sure that I wanted to? Of course, Lucas. I love you as if you were my own son..."   
Nathan answered. "And if everything goes the way it should… I would love for you to be   
my son…"   
  
"You really want me? After… after everything that happened?"   
  
"I love you, Lucas! Nothing will ever change that. Please, believe me. Everything that   
happened… it wasn't your fault… none of it..."   
  
"Thanks…" Lucas stammered, as he began to cry again. Not from pain or sorrow this   
time, it was a joyful cry. Nathan leaned over and hugged the teen again.   
Kristen tugged on Ben's shirt and motioned him to follow her out the door. Ben shut the   
door, leaving the new father and son alone in the room.   
  
  
*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
OMG!! ONE MORE TO GO!!! SORRY… ABOUT THE SUSPENSE... WAIT… AM I   
REALLY??? ONE CAN NEVER TELL! 


	16. FIN!

Disclamier- dont own anything... if you really want to know who does, check   
out chapter one..   
  
Personal Note- thanks to everyone that has followed this story to the end. It was   
not the best but I enjoyed writing it. To some people that really never liked the   
story, I am sorry... Thanks to KL for sticking with me as my faithful Beta!!! To   
Jess who came in the last minute but did add to my insanity! To Jules, both of   
them. One for the sneak previews on her work and to my nephew who never   
stops amazing me!   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
Meaning Of Life   
  
By the Untalented JOxER   
  
Epilogue. Five months Later.....   
  
  
Several months later, the crew was granted another leave. It was only a week,   
but that was long enough to enjoy themselves. Nathan and his new son, Lucas,   
were checked into a nice hotel near the beach. Kristen had joined the two, but   
insisted on staying in another room. Ben had also taken a room with O'Neil,   
but his roommate had plans to spend the day in a near-by history museum.   
Nathan sat watching Lucas sleep. The teen was moaning in his sleep, and   
Nathan couldn't help but wonderer what he was dreaming. Lucas was a   
hundred percent recovered from his injuries, but still healing emotionally. He   
had nightmares that he'd explain away as just memories.   
  
Several weeks after Dr.Wolenczak was arrested in front of the hospital, Lucas's   
father was charged with child abuse and sentenced to 15 years in federal prison.   
Nathan had been pleased with the verdict, but wished the man could have   
received the death penalty. Lucas had been the primary witness, and it had been   
more difficult to see Lucas on the stand recalling what his father put him   
through, than it had been to witness the abuse first hand.   
  
Nathan, Kristen, Ben and Katie had accompanied Lucas to the trial. The   
defense had tried to make it appear that the teen hated his father was just after   
the man's money. There were several witnesses called by the defense, even his   
mother, but she didn't want to testify. The prosecutor was the best Nathan had   
ever seen. The lawyer was only around thirty years old, but he was a sharp one.   
He'd called in the hospital staff and even contacted the maids and butlers Dr.   
Wolenczak had hired when Lucas was a just a kid. They all testified that Lucas   
was abused, but that wasn't enough. The court wanted Lucas to speak. After   
that, they'd called for Lucas's father to take the stand. Dr. Wolenczak was a   
great actor and swore to everything in Heaven that he'd never in his life hurt   
his son. But there was just too much evidence to the contrary.   
  
The defense was no match for the prosecutor. When the trial was over, it had   
only taken a few minutes to find Lawrence guilty. A week later, at his   
sentencing, he'd had one final statement make. It had sent the whole courtroom   
into chaos. Nathan still remembered the monster's exact words. He'd addressed   
the court, but the message had clearly been intended for Lucas…   
  
"I have one final statement to make before you pass down the sentence, your   
honor," Dr. Wolenczak had announced. The judge told him to continue, which   
he did. " I would like to say that if I had ever hurt my son in any way, he   
wouldn't have been alive to talk about it. I will make…I would have made sure   
of it, your honor."   
  
Kristen had had to hold Nathan down. He'd understood the thread and wanted   
to rip the monster's heart out.. Lucas had clutched the captain' arm, also having   
grasped the message. Katie had restrained Ben, so he'd voiced his anger   
instead.   
  
"You even think of hurting him again, Wolenczak, and I swear you will never   
see the light of day!" Ben had yelled, as the judge told him to stay put. That   
hadn't quieted him, however. "You hear me, you son of bitch..." Ben screamed,   
even after a warning from the Judge, and then the captain. The judge had   
recognized that he couldn't order the lieutenant silent and had ordered the   
bailiff to escort Ben outside. Lucas had been taken aback by Ben's outburst. It   
finally struck him that Ben really cared for him. He hadn't just been pretending   
like most of the adults he knew.   
  
A week later after the sentence was final, Nathan filed for permanent custody   
of Lucas. Adoption, really. Nathan asked Lucas's mother to sign papers   
relinquishing her parental rights and giving him custody. It hadn't been a   
surprise that the woman didn't argue. Within the day, she'd had signed her   
rights away. It took two days for Lucas Wolenczak to become Lucas Bridger.   
  
The events of the past months had seemed to be fading for the teen. Sitting in   
the hotel room, Nathan watched his new son sleep, brushing away the hair that   
had fallen to Lucas's eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a big surprise,   
something that Lucas would never expect... Nathan smiled at the thought of   
Lucas's face, knowing that it was going to be worth the whole trip. On the   
other hand, the look on Kristen face…that could be a problem...   
  
Early the next morning, Nathan went to wake up Lucas. He laughed as he saw   
Lucas' arm on his side, his leg over the sheets and one of the pillows lying on   
the floor.   
  
"Hey.. Hi, da.. Captain," Lucas sleepily greeted, as he felt someone prodding   
him. Nathan smiled at the teen.   
  
"Morning."   
  
Lucas could tell something was up, but had no clue what his new father had   
plan. He'd just been through the hardest months of his life. The worst had been   
testifying in court, but everything had work out. Just like some one promised him.  
  
As Lucas pulled himself out of bed and went into the other room to dress, there   
was a soft knock at the door. Nathan opened it, admitting Kristen and Ben -   
who were part of the surprise. Lucas came out dressed in a shirt and shorts   
combo, and they all headed out to the beach. The teen wondered what the hell   
was going on. All he knew was that they were going to eat outside…   
  
"Okay, what's the big deal..?" Lucas finally asked.   
  
"Nothing, we all thought that a nice walk on the beach was a good idea."   
  
"Sure it is, Captain. That's why Kristen didn't bug me about eating a proper   
breakfast? This is something strange. What's going on?!"   
  
"Lets just get outside and have some fun," Ben responded, clamping his hands   
on Lucas's shoulders.   
  
As they exited the hotel the back way to the beach, Lucas noticed some jet   
skies on the dock. He turned to Nathan and grinned. Nathan nodded his head.   
  
"Race ya!" Ben shouted, stripping off his shirt and running to the dock.   
  
"Ouch!" Lucas hollered, pretending pain as he grabbed his left leg. Right on   
que, Ben turned to see what was wrong. Lucas pushed past, causing the   
Lieutenant to loose his balance and fall. "Haha, fell for the oldest trick in the   
book - literally!" Lucas taunted, as he ran towards the stripping his shirt off as   
he went.   
  
"YOU LITTLE…" Ben grumbled, as he got up and ran toward the teen.   
  
Lucas continued running toward jet skies, and away from the angry Lieutenant.   
As he reached the end of the dock, Ben stopped a few feet away. Lucas heard   
his new dad shout a warning to be careful, but wasn't sure who it was intended   
for.   
  
"Ben…buddy, I'm sorry, man!" Lucas offered through laughter.   
  
"Buddy, uh huh…come 'ere, kid," Ben responded, taking small steps towards   
the laughing teen.   
  
Lucas looked for and escape route, but to no use. Ben launched into the teen   
and pushed him off the dock. Lucas screamed as he landed in the icy water, but   
was laughing as he bobbed back to the surface. Ben joined in as he tried to help   
the teen out of the water. As he grasped hold of Lucas's hand, Lucas yanked   
him into the water. Ben hollered as he hit the cold water. Nathan and Kristen   
just laughed as they sat at a nearby picnic table. Beginning to wrestle, Lucas   
and Ben's laughter intensified. Nathan had been right; it had been worth it to   
see Lucas happy.   
  
Eventually, Lucas and Ben grew bored with splashing each other. Both eyed   
the jet skis waiting for them.   
  
"Are they really for us?" Lucas asked.   
  
"Yup, the captain rented them for the whole day. He's got other things planned,   
but time will tell, kid," Ben replied, as they swam towards the jet skies. Lucas's   
smile grew as he pondered what other plans the captain had for him.   
  
"Got to thank dad later," Lucas informed himself, before looking down to see   
Ben's statement, but Ben just smiled as he helped Lucas onto his jet ski. After   
the two put on their vests and hooked their hands into the strap of the jet ski,   
Ben took off at light speed.   
  
"Be careful!" Kristen yelled, but only got a wave from Lucas as he followed   
Ben's move.   
  
"Don't worry, Kristen, they will be fine," Nathan stated, as he took her hand   
into his.   
  
"Sure, it's all fun and games until someone gets a black eye," Kristen grumbled   
as she settled back with Nathan to watch the two children play.   
  
  
A few hours of riding the jet skis wore the two out. They docked the skies and   
headed toward the happy couple sitting at the table. The two laughed as they   
saw that they were holding hands.   
  
"What's so funny?" Kristen asked.   
  
"You two look so good together," Ben replied, with a wink to the captain.   
Lucas laughed.   
  
"You agree, young man?" Nathan questioned.   
  
"Do I have to answer that, dad?"   
  
"Uhh…yes!" Nathan responded, a little shocked that Lucas had called him dad   
without changing it to Captain.   
  
"Umm…" Lucas blushed as he tried to think of an answer. Nathan just smiled   
and threw the teen a clean towel. Lucas stared at the towel.   
  
"Its pink!" Lucas announced, as he handed it back to the captain.   
  
"Get cleaned up," Nathan requested, refusing the towel.   
  
Ben chuckled as another pink towel headed his way. Caught off guard, he   
raised an eyebrow as a young lady nearby laughed. Taking off, Ben turned   
switched into the Casanova that he wished he were. Lucas laughed as the lady   
agreed to let the Lieutenant sit with her and Ben shot him an okay sign before   
beginning to chat with the attractive lady. Lucas asked the captain for some   
money for a soda and the captain didn't think twice as he reached for his pocket   
and gave him five bucks. Lucas wrapped the towel around his waist and headed   
toward the small snack bar near the hotel.   
  
While he waited for his coke, he heard a pretty laugh coming from his right.   
Lucas turned to see two young girls laughing as they said their goodbyes and   
walked in different directions. One headed toward the snack bar and the other   
outside. Something about the laugh of the girl coming his direction was very   
familiar. Lucas thought it was odd as he returned his attention to the guy that   
was giving him the coke. Turning sharply, Lucas accidentally bumped into the   
girl. His drink spilled all over her as they both tumbled to the ground. Lucas   
landed on top of the girl as she lay stunned. He enjoyed the moment of   
closeness with the brown-eyed girl before finally getting up.   
  
"Oh god, I am so sorry…man, I ruined your jeans. I'm so sorry," Lucas   
franticly apologized as he helped the girl up from the floor. "I'm very sorry. I   
swear I will buy you a new pair. I'm very sorry that…"   
  
"Hey, hey, calm down. It's only a soda. It's not going to ruin my ten dollar   
jeans," the girl replied. Lucas looked at her and smiled. "Nice smile you got   
there," the girl commented, as she brushed some ice off her shirt. Lucas went to   
the bar and grabbed some paper towels to help the girl wipe away the mess.   
  
"I am very sorry. Look, I can buy you a new pair. Anything to make up for my   
clumsiness!"   
  
"Look, umm…?"   
  
"Lucas, my name is Lucas."   
  
"Well, Lucas, you don't owe me for anything. I said it's alright," she said, as   
she began to walk away from Lucas. Lucas gently grabbed her arm and stopped   
her.   
  
"Please, this was all my fault. Let me do something!" Lucas pleaded. Surprised,   
the girl stared at Lucas. She was beginning to open her mouth when Lucas   
insisted that there were no arguments on this one. She was stunned by his   
attitude and amazed that it might be a match for hers.   
  
"Alright, answer a question and do me a favor," the girl replied, crossing her   
arms.   
  
"Sure…" Lucas agreed, uneasily.   
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"   
  
"…no..?"   
  
"Good, then have lunch with me…around three. Right here…at the very place   
you ruined my jeans," the girl said and walked away. Lucas was too stunned to   
immediately notice that the girl was leaving.   
  
"Wait, I don't even know your name?" he shouted after her as he came to his   
senses.   
  
"Dayna, Dayna Patterson," the girl informed him on her way out of the snack   
bar. Lucas was dumbfounded - DAYNA! That what was so familiar about her.   
It was HIS Dayna - the girl that in his future was his wife and the mother of his   
children!!! Lucas grinned as he looked at the clock near the bar. 1:00 pm. He   
quickly gave the thanks to Jesse, knowing that he'd had something to do with   
the spilled soda. The first step was taken; his real father was far away and   
couldn't hurt him again. Second step was getting a real father – that step had   
also been taken. Third step…Lucas speculated he'd figure out at 3:00 pm…..   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ F I N ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
WELL, IT ALL DEPENDS ON THE FEEDBACK- TAKE THIS LITTLE   
STORY AS PART ONE.. HEHEHE… PART TWO- JUST A TITLE, TO   
GIVE YOU SOME HOPE FOR THE FUTURE- MEANING OF LOVE! 


End file.
